The Holiday of a lifetime
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Complete - John and Penny embark on their holiday away together. Final chapter up guys. Please read and review!
1. Chatper One

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, wish I did. Anyway, here it is. The first chapter in the sequel to Lat Night Chat. Please read and review, they are all welcome. Also, I'd like a beta reader so if someone wants to volunteer, please email me at captain_mouse72@hotmail.com Thanks. Mouse_

**The ****Holiday**** of a lifetime.**

**By Mouse.**

John looked over the flight plan again that was attached to the clipboard on the side of the control panel, and then skimmed his eyes over the controls. He and Penny had been in the air almost two hours now, heading for their first destination of Switzerland. They had a total of seven resorts and hotels to visit over the next two and a half weeks. The first was in the winter wonderland of Switzerland, and then their next destination was Paris, France. That was then followed by Egypt, India, Hawaii, Australia and finishing off in Canada. He was looking forward to this trip, as he hadn't seen much of many places like his other brothers had. And the few times he did get out on a rescue, well; a rescue situation didn't really leave enough time for sight seeing now, did it. He smiled gently as he recalled over the years all the stories of various exotic locales that his brothers had been to and had told him about. The only places he'd been over the years were places like deserts and Artic conditions for his astronomy work, when he wasn't training as an astronaut or flying with the air force. He liked the wide-open spaces they provided, with the clear view of the night sky, and the quietness of them.

John looked up and his smile widened as Penny walked back into the cockpit of the smallish plane, a mug of coffee in one hand, tea in another. The flight wasn't going to be that long, about three hours, but John was enjoying the company of Penelope. She returned his smile.

"Here you are John; I thought you'd appreciate a cup by now." He took it from her and smelled it appreciatively.

"Thank you Penny. That was very kind of you." Penny smiled and sat down in the Co-pilots seat, a mug of tea in her hand. Penny's jet was fully equipped modern jet, including a small sleeping quarters, kitchen and lounge area. Normally Penny usually flew commercial but that didn't mean she didn't have her own private jet. Tin-Tin had flown them both back to the mainland this morning and they had flown out not long after. John had said goodbye to his family with a little reluctance, but the thrill of seeing all those exotic resorts and places, and spending time with Penny, whom he had always greatly admired, offset the pain of saying goodbye. He smiled at Penny, his eyes then going back over controls again. Currently they were set on automatic pilot while they were cruising at 50,000 feet. Like any good pilot though, John kept his eyes on the controls.

"So, how long before we reach the airport?" John did some quick mental calculations, pleased with how fast he'd done it. He'd been half-afraid that he was a little rusty.

"About forty minutes at this speed. I'm not pushing her, just cruising along nicely." Penny nodded in approval.

"That's good. We have plenty of time as we're on no set schedule. I was thinking, if it was all right with you, that we could spend at least three to four days at each resort. Trying out different things, their services and amusements. Also do some touring around and some sightseeing. I know that you haven't seen very many different places." Her soft cultured British tones were a nice contrast to the harsh American accent of him and his brothers.

"A few. I mean, when I was studying astronomy at University, I got to go to outback Australia and Antarctica as they have some of the clearest skies to see the stars from and also the most unique constellations. But other than the odd rescue, and the odd holiday with family, I haven't seen much of anywhere." Penny smiled gently at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well then, this will be a learning experience for both of us. You'll get to do some serious sight seeing and I'll get to finally learn Italian." John laughed a soft, warm laugh and smiled at her, his own eyes twinkling.

"Is that a subtle hint or something Penny? All right, let's begin then shall we."

Two hours later found themselves being driven up to smallish chalet style village reasonably high up in the Swiss Alpine region. A car had met them at the airport to bring to the resort and they had a fairly smooth ride, the driver giving them an impromptu spiel about the various activities available in the area. They had both smiled at that, talking about doing some skiing and other things. They arrived at the hotel and quickly checked in, getting separate but adjoining rooms. 

John quickly unpacked his things, changing into a light blue jumper and jeans, something more suitable for the weather. He knocked on Penny's door.

"Penny, it's John, may I come in?" A peel of silvery laughter greeted his words.

"Please do John." He entered to find Penny standing there in a light pink jumper and dark blue slacks. Her hair was resting lightly on her shoulders and she had a wide smile. John was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was, not in just physical beauty, but as a person.

"Wow, you look lovely Penny." Penny blushed slightly.

"Thank you John. Would you like to go down to the bar for some pre-dinner drinks?" John smiled, glad for the Tracy Corporation Credit Card in his back pocket. His father had handed him the gold card and basically said go for it. John intended to. He'd never had unlimited funds at his disposal before, and he intended to use it to have fun. Also, he had some presents and surprises in mind for his family. He offered his arm to Penny.

"Shall we, Lady Penelope." Laughing gaily, Penny linked her arm through his and allowed him to escort her out the door and down to the lounge.

Twenty minutes later they were seated in beautiful red plush velvet chairs by a roaring fire, sipping a couple of drinks. Penelope had a martini while John was sipping a scotch. On the table between the two chairs was a small plate of savouries. John studied Penelope while he sipped his drink. She certainly was a complex person. To the world she was Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, English gentry, patron of numerous charities and socialite. But to the International Rescue family, and the Tracy's in particular, she was International Rescue's London agent, and their top field agent. She was extremely intelligent, beautiful and kind. Her blue eyes hide a depth of wisdom uncommon for someone of there age. 

Penelope in turn, studied John as he glanced around the room. He was certainly handsome, all the Tracy boys were. But his blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes were very striking, as was his lithe build. But there was implied strength in his form and manner. Not only was he an extremely intelligent person – you had to be to wear as many hats as John did – but he was also a truly nice person. Quiet, sweet, thoughtful and always they're for his brothers. She also admired the strength of his character; having spent all that time alone on Thunderbird Five mustn't have been easy. There was steel in this Tracy brother that's for sure. Her eyes meet his and he grinned.

"What is it Penny?"

"I was just thinking how nice it was just to get away from everything for a change." He titled his head slightly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I was just thinking what good company you are. I can't think of a better way to spend a holiday. Good company, good food, good wine all adds up for a good time, don't you think?" John laughed softly, his blue eyes merry.

"I certainly do. Here's to a terrific holiday Penny, one for the books." Laughing with him, she clinked her glass against his and returned his warm smile. Yes, John was defiantly one for the books. And Penelope was looking forward to getting to know him a lot better over the next coming weeks.

~~~

The next morning found them on the ski slopes after a nice quiet breakfast on Penelope's balcony. Penny had her skis in her hand whereas John had a snowboard. Something that hadn't been seen on these slopes for years their guide had told them. John had just replied his younger brother's had packed it for him, so he wasn't one to disappoint. After their guide left them John had told Penny that he'd always wanted to do it, and Gordon had told him it was exactly like surfing and water skiing, both which he was accomplished at. So, here he was, board in hand and grin on his face like a big kid. Laughing Penny decided to let him go first down the slope.

John smiled at her, attaching his feet to the board, he took a small jump and speed down the slopes. The wind whipped through his hair, the dazzling of the snow reflecting off his shades. He let out a yell of sheer enjoyment and fun as he slid back and forth down the slope. A small hillock was in his way and he grinned like a maniac – looking more like a certain ginger haired brother – than he normally did and went up at speed. Giving out a loud 'Yahoo' he flipped his agile body in a 360 spin, landing expertly and safely on the ground. The smile on his face was as wide as the all outdoors and he was laughing in sheer enjoyment. 

Penelope watched John's antics while snapping on her skis. She laughed as she heard the yell of enjoyment come back up the mountainside. Grinning at his antics, she sped off herself, skiing down adjacent to the way John had taken. The wind whipped through her hair, and the sun warmed her face, even as the icy wind chilled it. She came down to the bottom of the slope, twisting to one side to stop beside him. John was grinning widely and she grinned back at him.

"Now, that was fun!" He hefted the snowboard up. "Want to go again?" Penny laughed, picking her skis up, her poles and skis in the same hand as they were small and lightweight enough to be carried that way.

"Okay, let's see what you can do. I want to take some photos for the boys." John laughed and taking her free hand in his, he led her back towards the ski lifts. Penny kept the surprise off her face as his hand engulfed hers. But she didn't mind it was gentle yet strong, like John himself. Smiling to herself, she knew today was going to be a wonderful day.

~~~

After about three or four hours on the slopes, the two of them were tired yet exhilarated by their fun. They made their way back to the chalet and changed into some warmer clothes from their ski gear. They had been told about a beautiful Swiss bakery in the village that they wanted to try out for lunch, and so they had decided to walk the short distance down to it.

John was walking alongside Penny, enjoying the fresh air, sunshine and company. He grinned at her.

"I'm glad I came Penny, thanks for asking me." Penny smiled up at him, he was only slightly taller than she, but that was fine by her.

"It was my pleasure John. I'm glad you were able to come. It's nice to get away by one's self, isn't it?" John's smile faded slightly at the reminder of his time spent alone. Penny noticed this and reached over to put her hand on his arm, her face upset. "Oh, I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to bring that up." John took a deep breath and managed a small smile, putting his hand over hers and squeezing it gently.

"It's okay Penny, truly. It wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done for work, but I did it. It's behind me now and the main thing is that I'm on terra firma for the next five weeks, and I'm spending a goodly amount of time of it with you. Something that will lighten the most sorrowful of hearts. So please, don't worry about it. I'm doing okay, not great, but okay." Penny studied him a moment, wishing he didn't have his sunglasses on so she could look him in his eyes. She smiled.

"Alright John. I promise I wont' mention it again. Let's just have fun shall we, enjoy the time we have together." John laughed and Penny could hear the relief that was just below the surface. John smiled and squeezed her hand again, then let it go slowly, almost reluctantly.   
"Now, let's go to that bakery shall we?" Laughing Penny took her hand off his arm slowly as well. The part of her that was a woman was really starting to notice John as a man, not only as just a friend. Penny dragged her mind back from those thoughts, but she couldn't help glancing sideways at John as they trudged down to the bakery. Shaking her head slightly at those thoughts, Penny resolved to try and get to John a little better, to try and find out what made him tick.

John noticed the small glances Penny was giving him and he wondered quietly what they were about. Penny's hand on his arm had felt quite warm and nice. More than nice when he came to think about it. He chided himself gently for starting to entertain those types of thoughts about Penelope, she was a friend. True they were the same age, and she was an extremely attractive woman. But John had never gone for the physically attractive type, he preferred woman that actually had a brain between their ears and that he could actually sit down and have an intelligent conversation with. Wondering at where all this was leading, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and began to discuss with her the plans for tomorrow's outings.

tbc


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, someone else does. Thanks go to GillyLee for beta reading for me. I appreciate it greatly! This is chapter two, hope you like._

**Holiday**** of a lifetime 2: Winter Wonderland**

**By Mouse**

It was late in the afternoon the next day that found them back on the ski slopes, John with his snowboard and Penny with her skis. Today the slopes were deserted as it wasn't really tourist season and most of the guests where checking out before the weekend rush came. John and Penny were leaving in the morning, heading for Paris then. John snapped his feet into the snowboard and grinned at Penny.

"See you down the bottom Penny!" And with that, he was off like a shot. Yelling in pure enjoyment and fun.

Penny stood there, watching him enjoy himself. She held her breath as he sped up a small hill and what looked like him throwing himself in the air, doing a somersault; he then landed upright, the yell of excitement floating back to her. She began strapping her feet into her skis, wondering about John. About all the Tracy's in fact. Each brother was slightly different and she was fond of all of him, but John was the quiet one, the one that stood out.

Scott was the undisputed leader of them all. Calm, collected, strong, resolute and decisive. Virgil was action orientated. He hated to be on the sidelines yet had the soul of an artist and poet. Gordon was the joker of them all, always ready with a laugh and a smile. Alan was the baby of the bunch, and always seemed like he had something to prove. But as a formula one grand prix-racing driver, he had no equal, and that took nerves of steel. And then there was John, the enigma of the family. Quiet, reserved, thoughtful. He looked after all his brothers without them being aware of it, as they all looked out for each other. He was more at home looking at the stars then his brothers, yet he was grounded more than the others were. Penny found this quality more than anything, was what was attracting her attention. She gave a soft sigh, as she stood at the top of the hill, ready to ski down. What was she going to do?

John stood at the bottom of the slope, waiting for Penny to join him. He studied her slim form at the top of the slope, almost too far for him to see. He smiled as he thought about the lovely night they had spent last night on her balcony watching the stars. He had spent most of the time watching her though, discreetly. She was such a kind, thoughtful person. Yet she had strength of will that was intriguing to him. The assignments she got sent on as one of their agents weren't exactly what you'd expect her to do, but she did them. John smiled as he watched her race down the slopes. Yep, there was defiantly more to Penny than first thought.

This was going to be their last night in Switzerland and they were dining at the hotel. Last night they had gone to a local restaurant and had been quite impressed. But tonight, tonight was going to be special. They had spent the morning shopping and John had found a beautiful broach that would suit Penny. It was the perfect way to say thank you for letting him join her on this trip. John grinned as Penny came to a stop next to him. It was early twilight and time to go in for dinner.

"Ready to call it a day Penny?"

"Yes John. More than ready." Laughing held out his hand, which she took, and they walked back to the lodge to get ready for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~

John did his tie up and slipped his dinner jacket on. He was dressed in black trousers with a light blue shirt and tie, with a dark blue dinner jacket on. He attached a carnation to his lapel and checked his reflection one last time in the mirror. His blonde hair was neatly combed and he looked fairly dashing. He'd been told over the years by a couple of his girlfriends that he was defiantly good looking, it's just that he'd never thought of himself that way. Slipping the box with the broach into his pocket, he walked over to the doors and knocked on it.

"Penny, its John. Are you ready?"

Penelope had chosen to wear a short dress. It was a soft pink, low cut dress, and made of silk. It was sleeveless, having just thin straps holding it up. Her hair was piled loosely on top of her head, being held up by a small silver clip. A satin shawl and soft pink shoes completely the outfit. She smiled as she turned to the door.

"Yes John, please, come in."

John opened the door and walked in, smiling in greeting. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Penny looked fabulous. Absolute stunning in her pink dress and with her hair up like that. His breath was taken away. Penny smiled at his reaction; she knew that this dress would do it. John finally recovered and walked over, a huge smile on his face.

"Penny, you look stunning. A beautiful sight to see." He held out his arm for her to take. She smiled and took it. John looked extremely handsome standing there in his suit. His blonde hair neat and blue eyes sparkling.

"Why thank you John. You look handsome yourself." John chuckled as they walked slowly out and down to the dining room.

"Thank you Penny, but I can truthfully say that every eye in the place will be on you, not me tonight." Penny laughed as they walked down the steps and into the dining room.

Later that night, over dessert, they were talking softly. The dining room was quiet, as there weren't many couples left in the dining room. A piano played softly in the background and they sipped their wine. They had chatted all night about their plans for the various locations they were going to visit in the next few days. They finished their dessert and then the piano started playing a nice slow song. John smiled at Penny.

"Care for a dance milady?" He said in a pretty good impression of Parker. Penny laughed and smiled.

"Yes please." Laughing John took her hand as he held her chair out and escorted her onto the dance floor. His strong arms encircled her slim body as he gently led them waltzing over the floor. 

They made a lovely couple, the handsome man and the beautiful woman, and all eyes were on them, as they seemed to glide over the floor.

"You dance very well John, where ever did you learn to?" John blushed slightly.

"Grandma taught me. She insisted that we boys learn some refinement and manners. But Virgil is the best dancer, just ask all his ex-girlfriends." Penny smiled gently, that was the opening she wanted.

"Do you think any of you will ever settle down, get married and have a family?" John looked at her, his eyes merry but thoughtful.

"I'm not sure to be honest Pen. Alan and Tin-Tin are a shoe in to get married, but I think Alan will wait a few more years before even asking her. As for the others, well, Scott and Virgil I think are born to be bachelors, although Scott's came close to asking someone to marry." This got a raised eyebrow from Penny.

"I didn't know that." John nodded. It was a secret only his eldest brother and he knew.

"No one but I know how close he came to actually asking this girl to marry him, but then they broke up. She took off with another man; Scott was pretty cut up about it." John remembered fondly the long, late night chats Scott had had with him during that whole affair.

"No wonder Scott seems to date a lot, he doesn't want to risk being that close to someone again."

"That's right. My thoughts exactly." Penny smiled at his words.

"And what about Virgil and Gordon?" John laughed as he thought about that then answered her.

"Virgil will marry an artist as good as himself I reckon. As for Gordon, she'd have to be a world class swimmer and love the sea as much as he does." Penny studied John closely a moment.

"And you? What about you?" John just looked at her, his expression turning serious, his deep blue eyes staring into hers. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Me? Well, she'd have to be something special, wonderful. She'd have to be intelligent, but strong willed. Not afraid to speak her mind and also love looking at the stars."

"And?" Penny spoke softly, her eyes not leaving his; searching for the answer she wanted.

"And she'd have to be prepared to put up with four meddling brothers who think that their quietest brother always needs looking after." John grinned, not saying what he suddenly discovered he wanted to say in his heart. Penny laughed with him, slightly disappointed he didn't say what she was hoping he would, but relieved as well. The music ended and John escorted her back to their table. He held her chair out for her and sat her down. As she sat he reached into his pocket and got out the small box. He sat it down next to her hand and moved around to his seat. Penny picked it up and looked at him.

"What's this John?" He smiled at her.

"It's something I saw today that I thought really would suit you. It's sort of a thank you, you know, for asking me to come along." Penny smiled, blushing slightly.

"You didn't have to thank me John; it is entirely my pleasure to have you here with me." John smiled, his turn to blush.

"Please Pen, open it." She smiled and opened the box. In it was a small broach. It was a small four leaf clover, done in emeralds and gold outline. She gave a small exclamation of delight and looked up at him, her eyes full of warmth and joy.

"Why thank you John, it's beautiful." Impulsively, she reached over and clasped his hand that was sitting on the table. "I'll cherish this. But how did you know that I have some Irish in me?" John grinned, squeezing her hand gently.

"I did some research ages ago during one of my stints up in the station. I got interested in genealogy so I did everyone's family tree. I really enjoyed doing yours Pen." Penny smiled at him, noticing that he had started calling her by that shortening of her name. It was sweet. 

"I'm glad you had fun, you'll have to show me sometime."

"I'd love to." A comfortable silence descended for a moment and then John reluctantly let go of Penny's hand. "Well, we'd better turn in as we have an early start in the morning." Penny nodded.

"That we do." John got up and helped Penny out of her chair. He offered her his arm and she gratefully took it. They walked back up to their rooms, chatting about inconsequential things until they reached Penny's door. John looked at her and smiled.

"Well, here we are." Penny nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, here we are." John stared at her beautiful eyes and then leaning down slowly, he gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away before he did something she might not like and smiled slightly.

"Good night Pen."

"Good night John." With that, she entered her room and closed the door behind her. 

John walked into his room, getting out of his clothes and falling onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking hard. Just what was he going to do now? He realised that he was falling for Penny, and falling hard. Her every movement captivated him, and her eyes were so beautiful. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. The question was, does she feel the same way?

Penny lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The kiss goodnight John had given her caught her completely off guard. His lips were soft and he smelled faintly of Old Spice aftershave. His very nearness and presence was so intoxicating to her. She'd never had any serious romances before, and had been friends with John for years. Why was now different? She sighed, resigning herself to the fact she wouldn't' be sleeping much. She wondered though if John was feeling the same way. Was he falling for her the way she was falling for him?

Tbc,


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, someone else does. Here's chapter three guys, you've been pestering me for it! __J__ Thanks to GillyLee for beta reading for me. You're great mate. Thanks everyone for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. All reviews are greatly appreciated._

**Holiday of a lifetime 3: Paris**

**By Mouse**

The next morning found them checking out smoothly and heading back to the local airport. They didn't speak about the previous evening, although John was pleased to see Penny wearing the broach he had given her. He smiled to himself as he loaded their bags onto the jet, as he thought of another appropriate gift to give her for their trip. 

Making sure Penny was strapped in he went up to the cockpit and strapped himself in, beginning the pre-flight check. It was a four-hour flight to Paris, and he was looking forward to it. It wasn't very often he got to test his piloting skills outside International Rescue. Revving the engines, he got clearance from the tower and taxied down the runaway. Moments later, they were off and soon were soaring above the clouds.

A long four and half-hours later they had finally landed at an airport on the outskirts of Paris. John was finishing the arrangements for the storage of Penny's jet while Penny organised a car. Paying the airport fees John then proceeded to unload their luggage, planning all the while, his mind miles away. Just then Penny arrived with the car and he proceeded to load it, humming softly to himself. Penny was in the driver's seat, smiling to herself as she watched him work. This trip was definitely going to be good.

After checking into the hotel in the centre of city, they had agreed to meet for a light dinner. John had changed into a light blue short sleeve shirt and dark blue trousers, after showering, and knocked softly on Penny's door. Her room was across the hall from his. Penny opened the door and was dressed in a light green blouse and blue slacks. Her handbag was slung over her shoulder and she smiled at him, and John felt his heart melt even more.

"Ready for some dinner Pen?"

"More than ready John." Smiling widely at her, he took her hand in his and they went down to dinner.

They were seated in the hotel's dining room, having stunned the overbearing French waiter with their command of the French language. He left them with a wine list and menu and John couldn't help but smirk a little behind his menu.

"John, that was almost rude." John laughed softly and looked at her, his expression artful innocent.

"He was the one that was rude, thinking that we were a couple of ignorant Americans. Don't think I don't' know you heard his remarks to that friend of his. I know you speak French Pen." Penny sighed in agreement and nodded.

"Yes I know. Sometimes it doesn't surprise me that the French have the reputation they have, considering the behaviour of that man. Now, let's change the subject, what shall we order?" John smiled at her and glanced down at his menu.

"Let's, and then we can get down to the nitty gritty of planning our day tomorrow." He glanced up at her, his face looking like an innocent angel, but the impression was marred by the wicked grin that was threatening to break out over his face. Penny laughed and shaking her head went over her menu, deciding on what to order.

They had a lovely dinner, Penny having a lovely chicken salad and John grilled fish. They had decided to take an evening stroll along the nearby boulevard, enjoying the mild night air. John's hand had Penny's hand firmly in his, and they were both happy with that situation. They strolled along, the city beginning to come alive as twilight descended. John bought them both an ice cream from a street vendor and they wandered into a park, enjoying the company, and the situation.

They sat on a bench overlooking a fountain, finishing off their ice creams. John threw their rubbish in a nearby bin and sat back down next to Penny. She smiled at him and then looked up at the stars.

"They certainly look different from down here, don't they?" John noticed where she was looking and looked up as well.

"Yes, they do. They have their own beauty, but don't compare to yours." He could see her blush in the faint light of the streetlights. She turned her head and found his deep blue eyes staring into hers. After a moment he looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Penny reached over and patted his hand gently.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind the compliment. It was lovely of you to say so." John smiled at her, drinking in her presence, her very soul that was in her eyes. After a moment, they both looked away, both unsure of what was happening between them. John stood up and held his hand out for her to take.

"Come on, let's get back."

The next morning found them strolling along the shop front, having decided to spend the day shopping and sightseeing. John particularly wanted to see the Louvre museum for its exhibit on da Vinci items that was on at the moment. Later that day they had planned to go to the Eiffel Tower to see the whole of Paris from there. Penny had popped into a clothing store that was a favourite of hers while John was inside a jewellery store. He had spotted something in its window that would be perfect for Penny, and he had the perfect place to give it to her as well.

He was waiting outside for her when she emerged with a couple of bags from the store. He grinned at her, the small package in the back pocket of his jeans.

"What? Didn't buy out the store?" He grinned at her even as he took the bags out of her hand and began carrying them for her. She grinned at him and stuck her arm through his, laughing softly.

"No, I didn't buy out the store, but I did get some tickets to a fashion show that's on tomorrow that I want to go see." John screwed his face up.

"A fashion show Pen?" She grinned at him.

"A fashion show. You want the museum, fairs fair, you come with me the fashion show tomorrow." He grinned at her good-naturedly and shrugged.

"Okay then, fair's fair." Laughing they walked along the shop front, enjoying the day. They came to a little sidewalk cafe and sat down to have some lunch.

They had a nice lunch of bagels and coffee, chatting aimlessly about this and that. John had been surprised about Penny's knowledge of the old city and it's ancient past. After a nice lunch they went to the museum and spent a lovely three hours wandering around, examining the artwork and exhibitions. They spent a little time at the da Vinci section, amazed at the quality of the paintings after so many years. John was amazed but then again he wasn't really at the same time. Penny was extremely smart in her own right and well travelled, so it wasn't that unusual she knew a little. Plus the library she had at her home in England was that large, it covered a myriad of subjects. Including a large astronomy section that John was slowly working his way through when he visited her on the rare occasions he was on the surface. After spending an absolutely wonderful afternoon together, they went back to the hotel to get changed for dinner. John had told Penny to wear something special, as he had a surprise planned for her. Intrigued, she had agreed and had left him to get ready.

John had arranged for a horse and buggy to pick them from the hotel and take them to the restaurant the hotel had recommended. He had also picked out a lovely corsage of flowers from the hotel's gift shop to give to her to wear on their night out. He then rushed up to his room to get ready. He really wanted tonight to be special. He jumped into the shower and began scrubbing himself. As he washed he wondered what to do about his feelings for Penny. They were strong, and getting stronger the more time he spent with her. The last four days with her had been an eye opener for him. They had been spending a lot of time together, talking and relaxing, having fun, something he'd hadn't done in a long time. He felt that he was at least, able to be himself with someone other than his brothers. And his brother's didn't know him as well as they thought they did. But with Penny, he was able to really be himself for a change. And that was something he'd never been able to do with a woman. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair as he mulled over that last thought. Sure, he'd have a few girlfriends before, but nothing serious. No one he'd really want to spend the rest of his life with…. And that thought stopped him cold. Spend the rest of his life with. He examined that statement for all its simplicity and honesty. Shaking his head under the hot water, he wondered what he was going to do. He loved Penelope Creighton-Ward with all his heart. But did she love him?

Penelope was in the shower herself, washing her hair, wondering what John had planned. He was certainly turning out to be a joy to be around and such fun to be with. He was thoughtful and mindful of what she'd like to do. He was certainly knowledgeable about a lot of different things, but that was understandable, he was certainly the most intelligent of the Tracy boys. They had some very deep and intense discussion about art and artists that afternoon at the museum and he had seemed genuinely interested in her point of view. She finished washing her hair and rinsed it out, wondering what was happening between them. The gentle kiss he had given her the night before had been surprising yet most welcome. But she wondered if there was something more behind it or was it just her imagination. Sighing, she stepped out of the shower and began drying herself off. Over the last six years, since she had begun appearing on the social scene she had been pursued by any number of young men, from all over the globe. But none of them were as interesting as John was. Not only was he good looking, but also he was such a sweet person besides. Penny felt that she could relax and be herself with John, something that she hadn't had to do with anyone else. They could both relax and be themselves. Not worrying about anyone finding out whom they worked for. It was something of a relief she admitted to herself as she finished drying herself off and wrapping herself in a towel. Humming softly to herself she walked out into the main room and studied the clothes she had bought today, smiling. She had bought a brand new dress today and it was an absolute knock out. John wouldn't know what hit him.

John finished combing his hair when his watch beeped. Frowning he lifted it up and pressed the button. But then he grinned when he saw who it is. Gordon grinned out at him.

"Gordon, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing Johnny. I just wanted to see how you're going. You're in Paris now right?" John grinned at him.

"Yeah, we are. Not long before I'm taking Penny out for dinner." Gordon raised his eyebrow at this.

"Really, that's great. I'm glad you're relaxing and enjoying yourself." John smiled at his younger brother.

"Yes, I am actually." John looked Gordon in the eye and continued speaking. "This has just been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time Gordon, a really long time. I can relax and be myself with Penny, I truly can. She's a terrific person and a great lady besides." Gordon listened to his brother's words, saw the warmth in his eyes and smiled gently at John.

"I'm glad you're having fun Johnny. If anyone deserves to, it's you. I'll go and let you enjoy yourself. I'll call again in a few days when you're in Egypt." John grinned.

"Alright Gordon. Take care of yourself."

"You to. Talk to you later." The call ended with John chuckling to himself. Trust Gordon to call and check up on him. He'd probably fought the others off with a stick to do it. Picking up the corsage he left his room, knocking on Penny's door.

Gordon ended the call and turned around, looking at his two older brothers. Both of them had mile wide grins on their faces, and even Alan was watching from Thunderbird Five.

"You all heard?" Scott nodded.

"That we did. Johnny's doing okay." Gordon grinned. He knew his elder brother better than these two did, and he could see the signs as plain as if they were written right their in front of him.

"Oh yeah, he's doing more than okay." And with that cryptic comment, he left them standing there, wondering what was going on.

The evening had been wonderful from the outset. Penny had been thrilled and amazed with the horse buggy ride, the restaurant and now this. They were on top of the Eiffel Tower on a beautiful, clear, spring night. John looked over at Penny, who was leaning against the rail, looking out. She looked beautiful tonight. She was wearing a figure hugging silver satin strapless dress that went all the way down, except for the split in the side that went almost all the way up. The corsage sat gingerly on the edge of the top, highlighting the single piece of jewellery she was wearing, a choker of pearls. A grey silk shawl sat delicately on her arms and her blond hair was pulled off her face in a braid. All in all, John thought she looked perfect. And now was the perfect time for her gift.

Penny noticed out of the corner of her eye that John was watching her. He'd been doing that most of the night, but she didn't mind. He looked handsome this evening in his tuxedo and carnation in the lapel. Tonight had been just about perfect.

"Pen." John paused; he had no idea how to proceed. He'd never been this nervous before.

"Yes John." She turned and looked at him, falling into those deep blue eyes of his. John reached into his pocket and got out a box. He held it out to her.

"I got this for you. Because, well, because I think your special. And beautiful and…and…oh darn, I'm not doing this right. But this is for you." He pressed the box gently into her hands and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It already had two charms on it, a small map of Switzerland and a small Eiffel Tower. Penny just stared at it and then back up at him, a radiant smile illuminating her face.

"Oh John, this is beautiful. Thank you."  Without thinking, she took a tiny step towards him and gently kissed him on the lips. What she wasn't expecting was the reaction they both had. The electricity between them was immense, and without thinking, John wound his arms around Penny, pulling her close, deepening the kiss between them. Penny's arms wound around John's neck, holding him close. She to responded deeply, as the kiss between them ignited a passion that neither had felt before.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Again, they don't belong to me, wish they did. I'm really sorry about the delay between updates, but I got writer's block something shocking until a fortnight ago. Thanks must go again to GillyLee for beta reading for me, I appreciate it greatly. The song used in this fic is 'Everything I do' by Bryan Adams. Please, read and review and enjoy. Mouse, March 2003.

**Holiday**** of a Lifetime 4: ****Paris**** and other parts.**

**By Mouse.**

John stood against the back wall, watching with a small smile on his face. His blue eyes were watching Penny constantly, marvelling at how lovely she looked this afternoon. He gave a quick glance around the to the other half a dozen good-looking, young, wealthy bachelors that were lined up against the back wall with him. When they had arrived at the fashion show Penny had run into some old school friends, so John had told her to enjoy herself, catch up with her friends and he'd watch the show from out of the way. So, he found himself up against the back wall with other young men like himself, whose partners were down the front, watching the fashion show eagerly.

He was hard pressed to keep a smirk off his face when a few of them had bothered to introduce themselves. They had started out by saying their name and who their father's or companies were and how much they were worth. But that had all stopped suddenly when John had just smiled softly as he shook one pompous little idiots hand and said.

"John Tracy, Tracy Industries." The total wealth of Tracy Industries outweighed the combined wealth of the other try hard playboys standing next to him, so that ended that topic of who had more money rather quickly, much to John's amusement.

They had been here almost two hours, watching the best and brightest of Paris fashion designer's strut their stuff. A couple of Penny's favourite designers were featured and she was jotting down notes on some of the clothes that she really liked.

And then came the bridal section. 

This year it had been saved until last, as traditional white weddings had become all the rage again. John's eyes studied each gown and his mind began to imagine what Penny would look like in some of those dresses. He smiled softly to himself, finding himself glancing at Penny. To his surprise, she was looking at him, her eyes mysterious and warm. A small smile played on her lips and then her attention was drawn back to something her friend said. John wondered what the look was about, and also wondered at the mental image he got of Penny in a wedding dress. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that, should he?

That evening they were seated in the hotel's dining room, enjoying their dinner. They hadn't spoken about the events of last evening yet, and John didn't know how to broach it to Penny. They had spent a lovely day together, the fashion show had been a great hit and Penny had been enthusiastic about some of the designs, even going so far as to arrange an appointment in four weeks time with one of the designers. 

The waiter cleared their table and John found Penny studying him over the top of her glass of red wine. He grinned at her.

"What?" She smiled.

"I'm just sitting here, wondering how to broach the topic of what happened last night." John smiled slightly.

"I was thinking the same thing." The silence stretched out for a moment and then John gave a small sigh.

"This is hard, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." Penny grinned at him, not making it easy on him. John grinned back, enjoying the familiarity of the banter between them.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am." He laughed and reached across the table, taking her hand in his.

"You know, besides Gordon, your about the only person I would let get away with teasing me like that." Penny smiled warmly at him, holding his hand tight in hers.

"I'm honoured to be in such worthwhile company." The nervousness John had been feeling disappeared with her words and he smiled warmly back at her.

"Pen, I'll be totally honest with you. I think I'm falling head over heels in love with you." John stared her in the eyes; his blue one's totally serious. "I don't know how it happened, or when it did. But I realised the other day that I just love being with you. When I'm with you I can be myself, I don't have to look after anyone but you and I find that all I can think about is you. How much I love being with you, listening to you, speaking with you and just being around you. I have found myself wondering in the last day or so if we have a future together, as a couple I mean. I found myself thinking we could do it. But… but I'm unsure on how you feel. That kiss we shared last nice was the most fantastic thing that's ever happened to me. You're the most fantastic thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to do anything to jeopardise that. So, I was wondering how you felt." 

Penny was taken slightly aback at John's frankness and honesty. It was the most she had ever heard him speak in one go; usually he kept his sentences short and to the point, saying only what needed to be said. She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand. At least now she knew where he stood, but she was still unsure of her own feelings. But one thing she knew was that she didn't want to loose him. And she wasn't about to let that happen any time soon.

"I must admit that I would be lying if I didn't say I was thinking the same things as yourself. I think I'm falling in love with you to. I don't have to put on airs, or pretend to be something I know I'm not when around you. You take me, as I am, not as what people expect me to be. You are the most kind, wonderful, loving man I know, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than yourself. So, what ever this is that's going on between us, I think we should see how far it takes us, shouldn't we?" John nodded.

"I agree. Let's see where we end up." Penny smiled and they stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. Just then the music started playing and John grinned at her. "Shall we dance Pen?"

"Yes." John released her hand and then pulled her chair out for her. He took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

They whirled around the dance floor for a little while, laughing and talking softly. They made such a lovely, striking couple that most eyes were on them. The strapping handsome blonde haired man with the merry blue eyes and the beautiful blonde woman with the charming smile. The pianist finished up the current song and began another, this time, he spoke softly.

"This next song is an old one from the late twentieth century. It's from Canadian artist Bryan Adams, and it's called Everything I do." He began the introduction and softly began to sing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.  
  
Look into my heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.  
  
There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way.  
  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you.  
  
Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

John stared into Penny's eyes, unable to believe luck that he was standing here with the most perfect woman in the world. It was only natural that he pulled her closer and their lips meet in a sweetly gentle kiss. Penny responded to his tender kiss with a passion that caught him slightly off guard, but nether the less, he responded to it with his own passion.

The next morning found them checking out of the hotel and heading towards the airport. John was driving and Penny was snugly leaning against him, smiling softly as she hummed along to a copy of that song that the pianist had played last night. Penny had liked it so much he had quickly given her a copy of it when she had expressed her delight in it.

They quickly departed the airport and winged their way to Egypt. After a short two-hour flight, where they continued Penny's Italian lessons, they arrived in Cairo. A car from the hotel picked them up and John wasn't that impressed, he'd seen taxis in worse conditions than this car.

The hotel wasn't much better and as he helped Penny out of the car his frown deepened. Penny saw this expression and turned to him.

"John, what is it?" John just gestured at the run down looking smallish hotel that they had been brought to.

"I'm not so sure about this place Pen, really not." Penny just smiled gently as she chided him gently in her soft, cultured tones.

"Never let appearance's deceive you." John smiled slightly at her veiled reference to their occupations.

"Alright then Pen, come on, let's check the rooms out and then we'll decide what to do."

They went inside, the aged porter following with their luggage and quickly checked in. The desk clerk assured them that they had been given the best room in the hotel and led them up to the fifth floor. The porter left their luggage in their rooms with them and then they left. John hadn't looked at his yet; he wanted to be with Penny when she went through hers.

To say the rooms were dirty and dishevelled was an understatement. They were filthy, disgusting and rotten to the core. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, paint off the ceiling. The carpet was mouldy and ripped off the floors, and their was a terrible smell permeating the room. Penny wordlessly followed John into his room and his was worse than hers was. They shared a glance and John raised a blonde eyebrow and Penny gave him a rueful grin.

"Alright smarty pants, we'll go." Laughing he picked up their cases and they made their way back down to the lobby.  Over the protests of the manager and desk clerk, they proceeded to check out and head back to the airport. Thirty minutes later found them back in the air bound for India.

Penny came into the cockpit, handing John a mug of coffee.

"Well, Edward is not going to be pleased about my report regarding the status of that hotel." John snorted softly.

"I know. Well, it means we'll have a few extra days up our sleeves now. That is, if you don't mind spending them with me?" Penny smiled gently and reached over, putting her hand on his knee.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend time with than you." John returned her warm smile and they sat in companionable silence for the rest of the hour's plane flight.

Unfortunately, they found much the same in the Indian resort, but ten times worse. After an hour they back at the airport again, sitting in the plane, working out their next move. Their next destination was Darwin, Australia. But it was a sixteen-hour flight, something John wasn't prepared to do at the moment. So they were trying to decide what to do. The solution they came up with was to do the flight in stages. Now, they were just trying to decide where to stop overnight. In the end they had decided to stop overnight in Johannesburg, and fly direct to Darwin the next day. That way, the sixteen-hour flight would be cut down to four hours to South Africa and then twelve to Darwin. John felt comfortable with that length of time; anyway, they would have to stop for refuelling half way there so they could take another break then. So, they left India on their journey, enjoying the time they were spending together.

Tbc in part five…


	5. Chapter Five

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. Once again thanks again to GillyLee for beta reading this next chapter. I got really inspired and shot this off quickly. And I'm already working on the next chapter – which will be the second last chapter. Please read and review. Mouse, March 2003.

****

Holiday of a lifetime: Midnight Conversation

By Mouse

They had arrived in Johnnasburg without incident and quickly found a hotel. After a light supper John had retired for the evening, tired. He'd been flying for almost ten hours and it wasn't something he'd been used to for a long time. After a shower he lay on his bed, trying to sleep, yet couldn't as his thoughts were running around his head, chasing one another in a circle that he didn't know the answer to. Sighing, he picked up his watch and turned it on.

"John Tracy to Scott Tracy." A few moments later, his eldest brother's familiar face appeared, blinking wearily.

"Johnny, you do know that it's three in the morning here don't you?" John winced, he'd forgotten the time difference.

"Oh no, sorry Scotty, I really am. I just wanted to talk. I'll call back later." Scott looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, fully awake now. John actually admitting that he wanted to talk was something of a rarity. Normally it was the other way around, him being the one to listen and offer advice.

"It's okay John. Something's obviously bothering you, what's wrong? You're in India now right?" John sighed and gave his brother a tiny smile.

"No actually. India and Egypt ended up being a bit of a fizzer. We're in South Africa right now, heading for Darwin tomorrow."

"That's a long flight, will you be all right with that?" Scott frowned slightly as John grinned at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine with that." Scott looked at him and then grinned slightly back at him.

"So, what's bothering you then?" John sighed, wondering how to broach the subject of his feelings. He'd never been one for opening up to his brothers, although Gordon could weasel almost anything out of him sometimes. "Is something wrong with Penelope, aren't the two of you getting along." John shook his head.

"No, it's not that. Quite the opposite in fact." John paused, not sure how to go on. Scott was defiantly intrigued now. He'd never seen John at a loss for words such as he was now.

"John, is something going on?"

"Yes. No. Sort of. Oh, I don't know." Scott grinned wryly at his brother's confusion.

"Well that clears that up." John sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh you. Yes, something is going on. Between Pen and I. Scott, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." 

Well, you could have heard a pin drop if you happened to be in Scott's bedroom on Tracy Island. He looked at his brother and saw the confusion in his eyes. Yet there was something else there as well, but he wasn't sure what it was. John's eyes had always been a mystery to his eldest brother. They could range from a light blue, almost grey when he was lonely right through to the deepest blue of the ocean when he was happy and carefree. Right now, they were a stormy looking deep blue. Scott stopped his wool gathering and dragged his mind back to John's words.

"Your pretty sure about this, aren't you Johnny?" John sighed and then gave Scott a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I am Scott. I mean, this is Pen, we've known her for years. We've always been great friends, but this time I'm spending with her, it's like something's changed."

"Like what Johnny?" Scott's use of John's nickname from when they were kids was deliberate. He could always get through to his brother when he used it. The two eldest Tracy bothers were close but not as close as Scott and Virgil were.

"I don't know what Scott. It's like I'm suddenly seeing her as a beautiful, attractive, special woman for the first time in my life." He smiled suddenly, a brilliant wide smile. "She's such a wonderful person Scott. Full of life and kindness. She's not like any other person I've ever met. I can truly be myself around her, and she can be herself around me. No hiding who we are, or who we work for or anything like that." If possible, John's smile widened even more. "I just can't stop thinking about her Scott. I just want to be with her as much as I can. Every moment I'm awake I'm thinking about her. And if that's love, well, I guess I love her Scott." Scott listened to his brother speak, happy for him. Out of all the brothers, John was the loner of the bunch, but the one that could be relied upon the most. He was always there with a joke or a quiet word when you were down, and even when he was posted on Thunderbird Five, he still seemed to know when you were feeling blue and could use cheering up. Scott smiled back at his brother, John certainly was looking happy and relaxed, which was the whole point of sending him off on holiday. But they hadn't expected him to do this.

"Has Penelope said how she feels about you?"

"Yes. She says that she think she's falling for me as well. We had a chat last night about it. The night before I'd taken her to the Effiel Tower and we ended up sharing a deep kiss." John blushed vividly and Scott grinned, letting him continue. "Anyway, it seemed like she shared my feelings, so we talked. And we both said that we want to see where this goes." Ah, now we get to what's bothering him, Scott thought.

"Where do you want it to go Johnny?" Scott had the feeling he knew the answer, but he wanted John to say it out loud. John blew out a slightly frustrated breath of air.

"Scott, I want to marry her."

To say Scott was stunned by his brother's revelation was an understatement. But from the look on John's face it was as much news to him as it was to Scott. Scott recovered first; you didn't survive in this business for long unless you reacted well to surprises.

"And the problem would be what exactly?" Scott knew John would be stopping himself from taking it further than that, and Scott knew he had to make John see what was stopping him, and then talk him through it. Scott settled himself down into his bed, leaning on one hand, the other holding his watch in front of his face.

"Come on Scott, you know exactly why I can't do any more than think this." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't. There's no problem with her knowing who you are and what you do, so what's holding you back?" John frowned slightly, worry in his eyes now.

"That's not it Scott and you know it. It wouldn't be fair to Pen if we were to do that. Think about it, I'd be stuck on Thunderbird Five six months or more a year. And then when I wasn't up there, I'd be out with you and the others risking my life to save others. Ours isn't exactly the safest occupation in the world you know. It wouldn't be fair to Pen. I won't put her through that, I love her too much to do that."

"Don't you think that's Penny's choice to make John?" John shook his head.

"No, I don't want her to go through what we've had to do. I don't want her to be a part of my life and then something happen to me and she'll be left alone." There, he'd said it. He'd seen how withdrawn their father had become when their mother died, how his father had seemed to curl up and die inside after Lucille's death. He didn't want that to happen to Penny, not to Penny.

"John, who says anything's going to happen to you on a rescue. And think about it, we're not going to be doing this for the rest of our lives. Father always said that he'd never stop us if we want to leave, and want to have our own families, our own lives away from International Rescue. You could do it John, you could leave International Rescue, go live with Penny and still study the stars from England. You could do it if you really wanted to." John sighed.

"I know I could Scott, I truly do. But I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of you guys and I wasn't there to help. I think Pen understands that."

"I'm glad she does, because I don't. You should do what ever makes you happy." John sighed.

"Scott, I just don't know what to do. If I do what I want to make us happy, I'll be deserting you guys, and I couldn't deal with that."

"Who says you'd be deserting us John? You'd still be apart of the team. I'm sure that we can train Gordon to take the odd shift up in Thunderbird Five, so you and Alan aren't up there all the time." John snorted.

"Scott, Gordon hates space with a vengeance. No way he'll agree to do a stint up there. And there's no way Virgil would leave his beloved Thunderbird Two and I can't see father letting you go for a month at a time. No, I'm stuck with that duty, and I don't mind it. I just think it would be unfair of me to ask any of you to do that, especially Pen." John sighed. "I really don't know what to do. Leave the organisation and be with Pen, but not be there for my family, or leave things as they are with Pen and go back to work and still be unfair to Pen." John frowned slightly, confusion plainly written all over his face. "Oh Scott, I love her to pieces but I'm so confused about what to do." Scott smiled gently at his brother. He'd never seen John so upset and confused before, but he wanted to try and be there for his brother.

"I really wish I could help you out here Johnny, I truly do. I don't know what to say. " Scott sighed and smiled gently at his brother. "You've always been there for us John, so no matter what your decision, we'll always support you and love you." John sighed, lying back on the bed, the watch held in front of him.

"I know Scott, I know. I just wish I knew my own heart as well as I did my brothers." Scott just stayed silent; knowing that John would have to work this out for himself. John suddenly sat up, possessed by a manic energy and he began pacing his room. "I mean, do I have the right to ask that of Pen? Of my family?" John suddenly stopped pacing and threw himself back on the bed. "But then again, can I deny my heart aches for her every moment that I'm away from her." John sighed and then gave Scott a rueful grin. "Gee, this is a turnabout isn't it. Normally it's me on the end of one of you guys when you're like this." Scott gave John a small grin.

"What can I say, about time one of us was there for you." He studied him a moment and then nodded. "So, what are you going to do?" John sighed.

"See how things pan out I suppose when we get to Darwin and then Canada. And then we come home. Thanks Scott, for listening. You'll keep it to yourself, won't you?"

"As if you need to ask. Take care of yourself Johnny, and call me if you need me okay."

"No matter what time of the night?" Scott grinned.

"No matter what time. Now get some sleep. Night Johnny."

"Night Scott. And thanks." The call ended and John lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. His mind was a little quieter now, but he still didn't know what to do. But one thing was for sure; he did want to ask Pen to marry him. But would it be fair to them both?


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: __Carlton__ own 'em, I don't. Okay, to clear up some confusion my lovely beta reader had and for everyone out there, I follow the official __Carlton__ bio's for the boys. So that means they go in this order: Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. Thanks again to Gilly Lee. Please, enjoy. Mouse, March, 2003._

**Holiday**** of a lifetime: Singapore & Darwin**

**By Mouse.******

After a lovely couple of days spent wandering around various locations in South Africa, they headed off towards Darwin. The first leg of their journey went really quickly, as they had spent the time together talking and John continuing Penny's Italian language lessons. She was now getting very fluent in it, and they spent the time conversing in Italian so that she could practice. They stopped to re-fuel in Singapore and ended up having to stay overnight due to a minor mechanical problem with Penny's jet. John arranged to have it fixed and they went to the airport hotel for the night.

John knocked softly on Penny's door, feeling slightly unsure of himself tonight for some reason. The door opened and Penny smiled at him. She'd arranged to have dinner for them both delivered to her room.

"Come in John, please."

"Thanks Pen." He walked in and she closed the door behind her. She was just in a soft pink t-shirt and bone coloured slacks, whereas he was in a blue t-shirt and jeans. 

"I hope steak is okay, I thought you might like something meaty after the long day you've put in today." John grinned at her and went over to the drink cabinet.

"That's fine thanks Pen. Martini?"

"Yes please." He quickly made them both martinis and brought them over to the table by the window. Uncharacteristically it was raining, so they had the window's closed but the curtains open as they watched the thunderstorm move across the airport. Penny was already sitting down and thanked him for the drink. He sat down opposite her and raised his glass.

"Here's to us." Penny smiled and clinked her glass gently against his.

"To us." They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and presence. After finishing their meal they moved over to the couch. John made them both another drink and then joined Penny on the couch.

They settled down, just talking softly about little things, and John put his arm around Penny, drawing her close to him. She snuggled up against him, her feet curled up under her and smiling, John wrapped his other arm around her, gently kissing her head. Penny gave a tiny sigh of contentment and spoke softly.

"I never knew how happy a person could be by just sitting on the couch, with the person they love, snuggled up watching the lightening and thunder." John smiled gently at her words and she turned slightly, looking up at him. "Because, I do love you John. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than you." John looked deeply into her eyes and then replied, his voice just as soft as hers.

"I love you as well Pen." He leaned down slightly and their lips meet. John found his heart racing and he pulled Penny closer to him, if that was possible. Penny felt her face flush and her heart race. His presence was so intoxicating and filled her with warmth and joy. They broke apart after a few intense moments and John's eyes studied hers.

"You are so amazing Pen, I can't get over how lucky I am to have found you." Penny reached up and gently touched his cheek with her hand.

"And I you. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with and I'm so glad you agreed to come with me on this trip." John grinned slightly, his eyes bright and merry.

"Well, I'd hate to think that you'd be on this couch kissing one of my brothers." Penny laughed softly.

"I'm not in love with any of your brothers. I'm in love with you." John grinned even more.

"And for that I'm so glad." He leant over and kissed her deeply again, the passion heating up between them. John found himself holding Penny closer than before, if that was possible and his breathing was getting faster with his heartbeat. After a few minutes, they broke apart again, a serious look coming into Penny's eyes. She gently disentangled herself from his arms and stood up. She took his hands in hers and pulled him to his feet. He looked at her, confusion on his face. Penny just gently smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just relax and enjoy the moment John." And with that, she kissed him again. This time, the kiss was more urgent, more passionate and more intense than anything they had shared so far. John's arms tightened around Penny's slight frame, holding her close. After a few moments they stopped to breath and Penny just stared into his eyes. Nodding slightly, as if deciding something, she took his hands in hers and led him towards the bedroom. John stopped when he saw where she was going.

"Penny…I…." Penny smiled and gently pulled him along.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was right John. I want this more than anything, don't you?"

"Well yes, but I didn't want to force anything." Penny smiled and touched his cheek with her hand.

"I know, you're too much of a gentleman to do that. But this is something I think we both want. Now, stop arguing, get in here and kiss me." Laughing, John did just that, and more.

@@@@

A consistent beeping finally woke John up. Blearily he opened his eyes and reaching over to the side table, he grabbed his watch, careful not to disturb Penny. 

"John Tracy." The watch blinked on and Gordon's face beamed back at him. Bright afternoon sunlight was behind him and John glanced around for a sec, it was still night time for them.

"Hey Johnny! Didn't wake you did I?" John grinned slightly and answered softly.

"Yes, you did. What are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"Just checking up on you, I said I would." Just then, Penny stirred and spoke softly.

"John, is everything okay?" Gordon's eyebrow's rose up and he grinned widely. John turned to Penny and smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's just Gordon." Penny murmured something and went back to sleep. John turned his attention back to his grinning younger brother.

"So, something you want to tell me John?" John grinned slightly.

"Nope, nothing major." Gordon laughed softly.

"So, the fact that you and Penny are sleeping together, and are obviously involved, is nothing major." John laughed softly with him.

"Keep it to yourself Gordon. I'm not sure how the rest of the family will react when we get home in five days." Gordon smiled gently at his older brother. He and John were closer than he was to his other brothers and Gordon found himself truly happy for John. If anyone deserved someone in his life, it was John. He spent so much time alone and was such a quiet person, that to find someone special like Penny was something of a joy. 

"I'm sure they'll be happy for you John, I know I am." John smiled softly.

"I'm so happy that I've found her Gordon, she's wonderful, the best thing that's ever happened to me." John tried to speak softly, but couldn't help the love that was through his voice. Gordon smiled.

"I can tell. Look, I'll let you get back to sleep, sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to see how you were doing. Where are you now?"

"Singapore, heading to Darwin for two days tomorrow and then two days in Canada and then home after that."

"Great, I look forward to seeing you when you home. Look after yourselves okay? I love you." John smiled warmly at his younger brother.

"I love you to. Bye Gordon." Gordon grinned and winked, closing the connection. John put the watch back on the table and felt Penny stir again. He looked over to find her blue eyes looking up at him from the crook of his arm, she was smiling slightly.

"That was a lovely thing to say." John grinned and kissed her gently on the head.

"I'm a lovely person or didn't you know that." She laughed and leaned her face up slightly, an open invitation on her face. John took advantage of it and kissed her more thoroughly. Penny smiled when they stopped and scooted closer to him and whispered invitingly. 

"Well, since neither of us can sleep right now, what are you going to do about it?" John grinned as he pulled her closer.

"I'll think of something." He murmured as he kissed her deeply again.

@@@@

The next morning John found himself being awoken by delicious smells of a full English breakfast. He opened his eyes to find Penny wrapped in a soft pink robe buttering some toast over by the table. He watched her in silence for a few moments as she prepared a tray of food to bring over to the bed. Her graceful movements captured his heart and he realised that he couldn't bear to part from her when the holiday ended. He was in two minds whether or not to broach the subject of their future, but for the moment, he was content to live in the present. He brought his mind back to the present when he noticed Penny standing over him, tray in hand.

"Good morning. I thought a nice hot breakfast would go down really well. For both of us." Her eyes twinkled merrily and he laughed, pulling himself up in bed.

"So, breakfast in bed is something I can expect more often?" Penny laughed as she sat down beside him, the tray between them.

"No. Parker doesn't approve of eating in bed. This is a special treat." John laughed as he sipped the coffee and smiled.

"Ah, just the way I like it. Thank you Pen."  She smiled and they ate quickly in silence. John sighed as he finished off his eggs, leaning back. Penny smiled at him.

"Better now."

"Yes, thank you." He turned slightly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I wonder what did I do to deserve such a wonderful person as you by my side." Penny laughed as she lay her head against his strong chest.

"I don't know. I keep thinking the same thing." John smiled as he settled down slightly in the bed.

"So, we're both wonderful people and we both love each other to bits. I can't think of anything better can you?" Laughing softly, Penny shook her head.

"No, neither can I." They lay together like that for a little while until John happened to glance at the clock. It was after nine and they were supposed to be back at the airport to pick the plane up at ten.

"Whoops. Pen, time to get going." Penny gave a tiny groan and opened her eyes from where she'd been dozing against his chest.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to. Come on love, hand me my clothes and I'll go get changed and showered in my room."

"Oh, alright." Laughing, they set about getting ready to leave.

@@@@

"Well, that's it. You'll be out here with just an emergency phone and the power runs off the generator. This is our most remote bungalow, at least two hours by four wheeler to get to it, or thirty minutes by boat. I'll be back in two days to pick you guys up. Anything else you need before I go?" Penny smiled at their guide and shook her head.

"No, thank you, you've been most kind."

"No worries. Now, I must tell you, there is some bad weather on the way, but the weather boffins reckon she'll pass us by, but just in case, their's emergency instructions taped to the back of the pantry door. And an emergency kit in the basement, again, just in case." John was hard pressed not to laugh out loud, considering his occupation, but the man was only doing his job. The guide sat their cases on the patio and grinned at them both. "Now, if there's anything else we can do, don't hesitate to give us a bell. Have a nice time. Hooroo." He left them and moments later they heard the motor boat leave. Penny smiled at John.

"I love Australian's, they are always so friendly and nothing ever seems to phase them." John picked up their cases and grinned.

"Yeah I know. The one rescue I've been on here and I swear that Scott, Virgil and I were more worried than the Aussie's were." Penny laughed softly and followed him inside. 

Later that night found them sitting on the patio together, arms around each other, watching the sun go down. They could see storm clouds in the distance and hear the rumbling of thunder. 

"That would have to be the most spectacular sunset I've ever seen." Penny spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the night.

"Yes, it was." Penny looked up to find John wasn't watching the sunset like she half expected, but was watching her. She blushed and he grinned at her. They sat there, in silence, listening to the waves crashing on the beach, the birds in the trees and the sound of the thunder getting closer. At that, John frowned slightly and looked out over the waves. That storm was getting closer and it looked pretty bad. Just then, the phone rang. Penny jumped up to get it and John took the chance to go down to the jetty and look out at the storm. He really didn't like the look of it. The wind started picking up and within moments, was blowing fairly hard. Penny came out to him, her face worried.

"That was the hotel management. That storms that's approaching is actually a tropical cyclone. They are evacuating the resort, but can't get to us. The roads are already flooded as the rain has already hit the other side of the island, and it's too dangerous to send out the boat. They want us to go down to the basement and barricade ourselves in. What do you think?" Penny handed John the binoculars she had brought out for him to look at the storm through. He accepted them with a nod of thanks, raising them to his eyes and looking at storm. He studied it a moment and then lowered the glasses. He smiled at Penny, trying not to look too worried for her.

"Come on then, that looks pretty bad. Lets get our things and do what they suggest, better to be safe than sorry." Penny nodded, glad that he was taking charge, he didn't look too worried about it. They moved back up into the bungalow, gathering their things.

  
While Penny took down blankets and sleeping bags down stairs, John got the emergency kit from the pantry. He opened it and nodded, impressed with what was there. Water, dried rations, first aid kit, flashlight, candles, waterproof matches, spare batteries, thermal blankets. In it he added some more fresh water and some fruit. Penny came in and he handed the bag to her.

"Here Pen, take this down. I think I'll call the guys and let them know what's going on. We might need their help soon." He glanced out side to where the wind had gotten so fierce that it had uprooted some old trees and debris was flying everywhere. Penny paled but then nodded.

"Alright, I'll be down there. I found an old hurricane lamp as well, with some oil, so I'll light that and we can have a picnic." She gathered the emergency kit, along with some other food from the fridge, and went back downstairs. John raised his watch to his wrist and pressed the call button.

"John Tracy to Thunderbird Five, come in please."

Alan had been flicking idly through a car magazine, seeing what his former friends and rivals were up to when the call came in. He was surprised, as he didn't expect to be hearing from John for a few days.

"Go ahead John. How's the holiday going?" John's face appeared and he wasn't smiling.

"Not so good…Tropical….lone…going to….ment…read me.." Alan quickly fiddled with the radio, trying to clear up the signal. He quickly located where the signal was coming from and saw that it was in the middle of a tropical cyclone off the coast of Darwin, Australia. Right where John and Penny where holidaying.

"John, can you take shelter until we get to you?"

"Yes….ment…..Penny's already….there. Have emergency supplies, so…..be okay.. How soon can…..here?" Alan frowned, worry setting in, he was loosing the signal.

"Soon John, just hang on okay? We'll get to you soon."

"Okay. Hey, don't worry Alan……be okay…" and with that, the signal finally dropped out. Alan quickly hit the button to call home.

On Tracy Island Jeff looked up as Alan's eyes flashed.

"Go ahead Alan." Alan's face appeared and his other brothers all looked up from what they had been doing.

"Father, I've just heard from John. He and Penny are stuck in the middle of a tropical cyclone off the coast of Australia. They are taking shelter in the basement, well, at least I think that's what he said, the signal was pretty bad. We have to go get them." Jeff paled and pushed back the worry for his son.

"Alright. Scott, get going, top speed. Virgil, take Pod four, Gordon, go with him. Hurry boys, Penny and John's lives are depending on us."

John walked down the stairs, closing the door behind him, smiling gently at Penny. 

"Well, I got through to Alan, the boys are on their way. Probably laughing their heads off that they are interrupting our holiday." Penny laughed softly, glad John was able to find some humour in the situation. 

"Well, I can imagine all the questions they'll have for us." He sat down on the blankets next to her, pulling on a jumper, as it had gotten cold. Penny handed him a mug of coffee she'd made and he sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you." They sat in silence, listening to the wind intensify outside. John set them up against a corner, making sure they were warm enough and had the emergency kit close to hand. He sat down again, this time Penny leant against him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair gently.

"Hey, don't worry Pen, the boys will be here soon, and I'm here. If anything happens, International Rescue isn't far away." Penny laughed softly.

"Yes, you are pretty close aren't you." She leaned against him, drawing strength from his presence. All the situations she'd been in, this one was scarier, because this time, she was with someone that she loved more than her life itself. Suddenly there was a huge crash and they both jumped. John's arms tightened around her protectively and suddenly, water started to come in via the door. John nodded as if figuring out what had happened.

"Sounds like a tree crashed on the bungalow. It's okay, for the moment we're safe." Penny didn't say anything, just nodded. Moments later the wind picked up even more and Penny shivered slightly. John looked down at her, and then up at the creaking and shaking bungalow. He knew it wouldn't last much longer, but he wasn't going to tell Penny that.

"Pen," he paused, not sure how to continue.

"Yes John." She looked up and saw worry, love and confusion in his eyes.

"Pen, look, I was going to try and do this better than this. And in a better place, but I was wondering… um. Will you marry me?" Penny was stunned by his words but then smiled brilliantly.

"Oh yes John, I'd be honoured." She leaned up and they kissed.

Just then, the roof of the basement caved in.


	7. Chapter Seven

__

Disclaimer: Gerry Anderson own's them, I don't. This is the last and final chapter of my holiday of a lifetime series. It's run it's course and frankly I'm out of ideas. Now, this is an extremely long chapter – being a thirteen page word document, but once I started I couldn't' stop and it's all tied up. So, please enjoy and review, I live for the reviews. Thanks again to the wonderful GillyLee for beta reading for me, really appreciate it. Mouse, April 2004.

****

Holiday of a lifetime 7: Dramatic Rescue

By Mouse

"Alan, do you have a fix on them?" Scott's voice was calm, controlled and he sounded like he was totally in charge of the situation. But his brother's knew better. They were all worried about John and Penelope, but Scott more than most. He recalled the conversation he'd had a couple of days ago with John and tried hard to concentrate of getting there faster. It had occurred to him that over the last few years, he'd barely spent any time with his brother. The few times that they were together were on the rare times John was on Earth. He resolved to make sure that he spent more time with John, he didn't want to loose his quietest brother.

"I have a fix on John's watch, but no response when I try to call him. The cyclone has died down now, it's just a bad storm, but I can't raise him!" Frustration and worry was lacing Alan's tone. He was finally getting a taste of what John went through every time his brother's went on a rescue and were hurt. He'd never take John for granted ever again Alan decided. Scott took a deep breath; he had to be calm and strong for his brothers.

"It's okay Alan, we'll get to them. Virgil, you still with me?" They had been keeping an open communication channel with each other, providing support where it was needed.

"Yeah, we're still here. What's your ETA to the island?"

"Seven minutes. What's your's?" Virgil glanced down at his instruments and frowned.

"Twelve. I'm pushing her as fast as she'll go." Virgil felt Gordon's hand gently squeeze his shoulder. He glanced up and Gordon smiled gently at him, for once his eyes serious and concerned.

"It'll be okay. John's a fighter and he won't let anything happen to Penny. He cares about her too much to let anything happen to her. Trust me on this." Scott suddenly smiled as he figured out what Gordon meant. It didn't take a genius to see that Gordon would figure it out first, besides, John and Gordon had always had a close relationship.

"So, you know about the two of them as well do you Gordon?" Gordon grinned suddenly, not minding that Scott knew as well. With affairs of the heart, he'd figured that John would talk to Scott about his feelings. 

"Yeah, I interrupted him last night. They, um, were um, busy." Virgil looked confused but it was Alan that broke in first, confusion in his voice.

"What are you two talking about?" Scott grinned even though they couldn't' see him.

"You want to tell them Gordon, or shall I?" Gordon gave a small laugh.

"I will." Virgil just gave an exasperated sigh as he glanced at Gordon. 

"Will you get on with it Gordon, otherwise you and that little yellow rubber ducky of yours can swim all the way home." Gordon laughed and then spoke.

"Well, John's in love with Penny. And from what I saw last night, I'd say the feeling is mutual."

"What did you see last night Gordon? When I was talking to John the other night he wasn't sure about her feelings towards him." Scott sounded surprised and Gordon grinned, winking at Virgil. It wasn't often that their older brother didn't know something.

"Trust me, they are defiantly involved. I sort of woke them up last night when I called John to see how he was." This got a raised eyebrow from Virgil as well as a wicked grin. Laughter came from the radio as Scott and Alan got what Gordon meant. Virgil finally regained his composure first.

"It's always the quiet ones." That sent them off into peels of laughter, the worry for their brother momentarily pushed to the back burner.

@@@@

With a groan, Penelope opened her eyes to find darkness surrounding them. She tried to move but found she couldn't, something or someone was lying over her. With a start she remembered what had happened. The roof had started to give way and John had thrown himself over her, protecting her with his own body. She tried to move her arms but found her right arm pinned, but her left was free. Luckily John wasn't heavy and she wasn't in much discomfort with him across her like he was. She reached up to try and figure out what was happening.

"John? John, are you alright?" There was no answer and she began to get worried. Her questing hand found his body lying across hers. She reached up and found his face, her hands gently moving across it. With relief she felt his breath against the palm of her hand but then she felt something sticky and warm. With a start she realised it was blood and followed it back to its source. There was a rather large gash on his head and it was bleeding fairly steadily. She looked around, frustrated by the darkness and her inability to move. The wind was roaring still, but it was slowly dying down. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw the emergency kit nearby. She stretched her arm as far as she could and just managed to snag it after a couple of attempts. Almost sobbing in relief she dragged it over and slowly managed to get it open. She fumbled around to find the torch and sighed when she found it. Flicking it on she blinked a few times to get used to the bright light. She immediately turned the torch to John and gasped with what she saw. 

Blood was flowing freely from a rather large gash on his forehead. His eyes were closed and his breathing ragged. She shone the torch over the rest of him and her eyes widened in fright. He was pinned under a rather large wooden beam; various debris from where the roof of the bungalow had collapsed lying on top of him. She couldn't see anything below his torso but she could feel the trickle of blood running down her leg. It didn't take long to figure out that it was coming from John somewhere; as the only pain she was in was her right wrist and a slight pressure on her torso. She'd been lucky; John had protected her from the worst of it. And now they were trapped. Her heart raced with fear for him and she frantically prayed that the others would arrive soon.

@@@@

Scott brought Thunderbird one in down low, appalled at the devastation he saw. Over the years he'd seen some pretty bad sites, but this one was worse than most, because this time, it was his brother that he was here to rescue, and that made it all the more devastating. Alan had pinpointed John's location and he could see the ruined and destroyed bungalow. Fear gripped his heart but with practiced ease he pushed back the fear, he had to get down there and see what was wrong. He had to find John.

"Virgil, I'm here. It's not looking good. Landing now."

"FAB. I'm five minutes behind you." Scott nodded even though his brother couldn't see it and landed quickly. Grabbing a torch and slinging a first aid kit over his shoulder, he quickly left Thunderbird one and ran towards the ruined bungalow. He skidded to a halt as he got there and shined his torch around.

The bungalow had been flattened by a couple of trees; they would have to be moved before they could even get near the basement. He lifted his arm and activated his watch.

"Virgil, you there?"

"Yes. What's it look like?"

"Not good. There's a couple of large trees that will have to be moved off the bungalow first before we can even get near the basement." Just then the roar of Thunderbird two's engines could be heard. "Okay, I have you in sight now. Lower the grabs so that we can move these out of the way."

"Understood. Gordon?"

"On it. Any sign of them Scott?" Scott looked around and shook his head with frustration.

"No, nothing yet." Silence descended over the brothers, but they worked quickly. Moments later a hatch opened below Thunderbird two and two large metal grabs lowered gently down, Scott directing them. They latched on carefully to the first of the two large trees and Virgil slowly lifted them up and to one side. Two minutes later they were repeating it with the second tree. As soon as it was moved Virgil brought Thunderbird two to land, while Scott searched to find access to the basement. 

Gordon and Virgil came running over to his side, torches, ropes and emergency kits in their hands as well. 

"Right, spread out, try and locate the door down to the basement." They moved through the ruins of what was the bungalow carefully, calling out for John and Penny. Gordon stopped suddenly, his heart in his throat as he bent down and gently picked something up. Scott and Virgil were by his side instantly when they had heard his gasp.

"Look." He held up what he had found. It was a picture that had obviously been taken a few days ago of them in Paris. John looked dashing in his tuxedo and Penny was stunning in the beautiful dress. They looked extremely happy together, in fact, they seemed to be made for each other. Gordon gave a tiny sob and Scott put his hand on his brother's shoulder, pushing back his own fears.

"Come on, this is Johnny we're talking about. He's strong, they'll be okay." Gordon took a deep breath and put the photo gently in his sash pocket.

"I know. Come on then, let's find them." They moved out again, moments later finding a hole in the floor where another tree had crashed through it. Scott shone his torch down the hole and was relieved when he saw a flash of blond hair. And then the soft cultured tones of a clipped British accent greeted him.

"Well, its about time you turned up." Scott couldn't help but laugh at her words, his torch catching her face. There was a slight bruise on her face and what looked like blood. Virgil and Gordon were at his side instantly when they heard her voice.

"Penny, thank heavens. Are you all right? Where's John?" Penny gave a tiny smile

"I'm okay, I think my wrist is broken, I'm not sure. And ironically I'm actually trapped under your brother. He's unconscious but I can see he's got a rather bad gash on his head and I think he's bleeding somewhere else, as I can feel blood soaking through my trousers, but I can't tell where he's hurt. There's a rather large beam pinning him down." Scott took all this information in while Gordon and Virgil quickly did up ropes so that they could get down there. Gordon quickly tied himself off and Virgil braced himself, as there was nothing left standing they could tie the ropes to, and worry over the two people below was over whelming them all.

"Right, I'm sending Gordon down to have a look at you both, and then we'll see about getting you out of here, okay?"

"Okay Scott." Scott turned to Gordon to find he already had a first aid kit slung over his back, and the mountaineering gear already done up. Scott took his place next to Virgil, hands on the ropes, and looked at Gordon.

"Okay Gordon, be careful down there."

"Right Scott. Lower away." He gently leapt down the hole, and the two brothers worked in concert to lower him safely to the floor. After a few tense moments the rope went slack and his voice floated up to them.

"I'm down." They dropped the ropes and moved to the edge of the hole, watching their brother closely.

Gordon smiled as he carefully picked his way over to Penny.

"Hi Penny. Nice vacation spot you picked." Penny couldn't help but laugh at Gordon. He was such a sweet person, full of hidden depths behind his fun loving exterior. He shone the torch around and kept his face expressionless at what he saw.

"Okay Gordon, what's it look like." Gordon took a deep breath and began speaking, his voice echoing slightly, as he had to raise it for Scott and Virgil to hear. Somehow he managed to keep it level and calm.

"Okay, we'll need the lifting gear to get this beam off John." He bent down and looked up at it from a low angle. He paled in the faint light provided by his torch when his light hit above. "Oh shit."

"Gordon! What is it!" Scott glanced at Virgil in worry; Gordon wasn't the person to swear, if anything, it was the other two that tended to let their odd frustration out in bad language. Gordon swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"There's a metal bar sticking through John's leg. Looks like its part of the support beam. We'll have to cut it first before lifting the beam off John." Penny paled and looked at Gordon.

"Is it bad?" Gordon tried to smile and keep his words light, and he partially suceeded.

"Well, I've seen worse." Scott and Virgil had shared extremely concerned glances when they heard Gordon's words. Scott had taken off like a shot to Thunderbird Two, Virgil stopping only long enough to remove the ropes from around his waist.

"Gordon, we're getting the gear. Do what you can, but be careful okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he took off at a run after Scott. Gordon slung his first aide kit off his back and sat it down on the floor, next to Penny. He opened it and began to get some things out.

"So, besides this, how's the holiday been?" He grinned and gave her a wink and she recalled the interruption in the middle of last night. She blushed and he laughed. She laughed softly with him, wincing slightly as she felt a stab of pain in her chest.

"Oh, that's painful. Please don't make me laugh Gordon. I think also I may have some cracked ribs or something." Gordon nodded, getting some water out and wetting a cloth.

"Okay Penelope. Now, how about you tell me what and my brother here have been up to, besides the obvious that I interrupted last night." Penny grinned slightly at him.

"Gordon Tracy. I am not telling you about my sex life with your brother. No matter how much you ask me to." The pain was becoming distracting so Penny wasn't her normal discrete self. Gordon laughed as he cleaned the wound on John's head gently, then covering it lightly with some gauze.

"I don't want you to Penelope. Thinking of my brothers and sex is enough to give a person nightmares." He grinned as he began to slowly shift debris from around the two of them, trying not to disturb them too much, so that nothing else would fall down on them. Penny smiled at his words, but didn't reply. She was watching him work. It was one of the few times she got to watch them work, and she wanted to see every detail she could. Gordon worked quickly, keeping up a light patter of chatter, telling her the latest going's on from Tracy Island. Just then ropes started descending and Scott's voice rang out.

"Gordon, lift bags on their way down." Gordon stopped what he was doing and moved to one side, watching them lower. As they got near he reached up and guided it down to the ground. He undid the ropes and they were quickly pulled back up. He undid the bags and began to set up the gear. Moment's later Scott dropped down next to him. He undid his ropes and went over, smiling gently at Penelope.

"Hi Penny. Nice spot you got here." Penny smiled gently at him and retorted back.

"You should see what I did to the place before the storm." He laughed, patting her hand gently.   
"Don't worry, we'll get you both out of here quick smart." He then looked over at John's still form, trying hard not to worry too much. Gordon joined him with a protective blanket for Penelope.

"Okay Penny, we're going to cut away that bar first before we can lift that beam off John. I'm going to cover you both with this while Scott cut's away the metal bar in his leg, okay?" Penelope nodded and he gently laid it across here while Scott got in position with the laser cutter. They had to cut away the bar sticking into his leg from the beam before they could even think about moving it. Gordon readied some bandages to apply to John's leg. As soon as the beam was lifted, they'd have to apply a tourniquet to stop any further bleeding and damage. They'd then have to move him carefully, and then look after Penny. Scott got to work with the laser cutter, it's hum loud in the confined space. 

Scott lowered the visor over his eyes, making sure that he wasn't looking directly at the bright light of the laser. He moved carefully over, making sure that he didn't disturb John or Penny, but it was awkward having to lean over some debris to get at the bar. He worked quickly, trying to ignore the blood flowing down the rubble, in fact it was steadily getting worse. John was obviously more hurt than they had originally thought. Finally he was through and it would now be safe to remove the beam. He lowered the laser cutter and moved back, removing the blanket covering Penelope.

"Okay their Penny?"

"Yes, how's John? He's looking very pale." Gordon snorted as he packed away the blanket.

"John always looks pale, I reckon its all that moonlight he bathes in." Penny gave a tiny smile, content to let them work. Scott lifted his watch as he packed away the Laser cutter.

"Okay Virgil, time to get in the air, we're ready to move the beam now, have you got the chains ready?"

"Yes, coming down now. I'll need one of you up here to guide the chains to thunderbird two."

"I'll send Gordon up." Just then four chains came down and Scott grabbed them quickly.

"Alright." Scott turned to Gordon who he found was quickly getting into climbing gear. He nodded at Scott.

"It's okay Scott, it'll be fine. Ready to come up Virgil!" The slack on the ropes was quickly taken up and the hum of a small machine could be heard as Gordon rose up. Scott began to look around and where he could position the chains without endangering the others. Gordon disappeared over the edge of the hole and he could hear the two of them talking softly, deciding the best way to attach the chains to thunderbird two. He smiled at Penny as he moved over the rubble carefully.

"How are you doing down their Pen? Got a nice view of John?" He teased her slightly, trying to get her mind off what was happening. Penelope smiled up at him, a weak, tired smile but still a smile.

"Yes thank you. A view that I'm going to be seeing for a very long time I hope. Have you been talking to John since we left on our little trip?" Scott busily attached the chains together, making sure they would hold. He answered slightly distractedly.

"Yes, he called me the other night for a chat. He wanted to talk about the two of you actually. He was feeling slightly confused and just needed a friendly ear. And it was nice to be able to return the favour for a change. Normally it's us calling him and spilling our hearts." Penny paused a moment and then her voice was soft.

"What did he tell you?" Scott climbed around behind the beam, dragging the chains with him.

"That he loved you more than anything and didn't know what to do. He wants a future with you, but he said he didn't think it would be fair on you if he was still a part of International Rescue and married to you at the same time." Scott had been concentrating on securing the chains, he hadn't actually meant to let the last bit slip. He looked up over the beam at Penny, trying to ignore the limp form of his brother for the moment. It tore at his heart to see John like that, so it was easier to concentrate on Penny.

"He said that did he?" Penny smiled gently up at Scott. "He must have made his decision then, because just before the roof caved in, he asked me to marry him." Scott grinned widely.

"Fantastic! I told him he should! And, your answer was?" He secured the last of the chain and climbed down. He then busied himself with putting the lift bags at either end of the beam for a few moments and then coming over to squat down by them both.

"I said yes." Scott grinned.

"Terrific! I told him he should ask you and that we'd support his decision, and both of you. I'm so happy for you Penny!" She smiled but her eyes were on John's still form lying across hers.

"Well, we have to get out of this first." Her tone was worried and Scott gently patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let anything happen to either of you." Just then they heard the massive engines of Thunderbird two and Gordon yelled down to Scott.

"Ready up here."

"Okay, ready down here. I've positioned the chains on the beam. Activating the lift bags now." He activated the bags and they slowly began inflating. Gordon directed Virgil with the chains gently lifting the beam off John. Scott pushed it to one side once it had raised up enough, with Gordon directing Virgil. After an agonising five minutes the beam was finally off John's body. Penny immediately noticed that John's face got a little colour back in it and his breathing was easier. Scott scrambled over to them after unhitching the chains and thunderbird two dragged them out of the way.

"Gordon! As soon as Virgil's there, get down here with the back board!"

"On it already!" Scott quickly grabbed the first aide kit and moved over to John. He wrapped the tourniquet around his leg, trying to stop any more blood loss. Now that the debris was off his brother's body he could see the extent of the damage and it looked pretty bad. There was a metal rod sticking out of his lower leg, luckily it looked like it had missed the bone. Blood was flowing freely from it. Scott ran his hands gently over John's torso and discovered at least three, maybe four broken ribs and he'd be covered in lots of bruises. He looked up to see Gordon rappelling down with a folded up backboard with him. He quickly unhooked himself and came running over. 

"Oh god." Gordon paled but gathered himself as he unfolded the backboard. Scott quickly put a collar around John's neck to prevent back injury and Gordon looked at him, gesturing at the metal bar. "Do we take it out or leave it in for the doctors to work on?" Scott frowned, thinking hard. They could cause more damage if they did that.

"We'll leave it in. Is Virgil back up there yet?"

"I am now." Virgil's voice drifted down to them. "I've set up Thunderbird two ready for them both. Darwin hospital is about five minutes flight time away, so that should be okay. I've already notified them that we're coming in, they'll be ready for us."

"Thanks Virgil. Get ready to winch up John. We're about to put him on the backboard."

"FAB." Scott looked at Gordon and Gordon nodded. He'd been busy wrapping a bandage around the metal bar, making sure it was secure. "Okay Gordon, on the count of three."

"Ready."

"One. Two. Three." The two men gently turned their brother over, gently placing him on the backboard, careful of his injuries. They strapped him to the board carefully, but for all their care, John still groaned in pain and his eyes opened blearily.

John had never felt such intense pain in all his life. His last memory was of kissing Penny, then the roof falling in. He'd thrown himself over her and then that was it. But now, now he was moving, he could hear voices and oh how he hurt. He opened his eyes and wasn't really surprised to find Scott and Gordon hovering over him.

"Hey." Scott looked down, surprise on his face, and then he smiled down at him.

"Ah, the sleeper awakes. How are you feeling Johnny?" John managed to try and smile, but it didn't reach further than his mouth slightly curving.

"I hurt. Pen! Where's Penny!" Scott grinned at him.

"She's fine. Come on Gordon, he'll gripe forever if we don't show him Penelope." Gordon nodded and they gently turned the backboard around slightly so that John could see Penny. Penny smiled at him, her hand reaching up and gently touching his face.

"John. I'm all right. Honestly." He looked at her, barely registering her presence, but it was good to know she was safe.

"Pen… love you…" and then John lost consciousness again. It was enough for him to see she was safe and then give into the pain again. Tears formed in Penelope's eyes as she stroked his hair.

"I love you to." Scott and Gordon finished securing him, and Gordon lashed himself to the board.

"Alright Virgil, ready to go up." 

"Okay. Starting the winch now." Scott helped steady the litter as Gordon and John was slowly winched up out of the hole. Once it was cleared he went over to Penelope and moved a few pieces of rubble off her. He then looked at her wrist and nodded, opening the first aide kit and getting a splint out of it.

"Looks like your wrist is broken Penny. Other than that, any other injuries?"

"I think I have a few bruised ribs other than that, I'm okay."

"Good. Can you move at all?" Penelope frowned slightly and then slowly, pushed herself up.

"Yes. I'll be okay. Apart from my wrist, looks like John took the brunt of the accident." Scott nodded, helping her slowly to sit up.

"Okay, once Gordon and Virgil have secured John in Thunderbird Two, we'll get you up and out of here and then to hospital, okay?"

"Okay. And Scott, thank you." Scott gave her a tiny grin, glad things were almost done here.

"It's okay Penny, that's what family is for."

@@@@

Five hours later Scott had just finished giving his father and Alan an update on John's condition and had walked back into the waiting room. Virgil was slumped down in a chair and Gordon was pacing.

"Any news?"

"Nope, he's still in surgery." Scott flopped down into the chair next to Virgil. After dropping Penny, John and Gordon off, he and Virgil had arranged to leave the two Thunderbird craft at the nearby RAAF base. They had immediately asked to borrow a car to come to the hospital to see how their brother was, not that they told the airforce personal that, they'd just said that they wanted to make sure these people were okay. They'd gotten back to the hospital in time to see John being taken into surgery. Gordon had confided to Scott that the doctors had requested permission of his family to do the surgery, because Australian law required it. So Gordon had made the doctor promise that he wouldn't say anything and had then given permission, advising the doctor that John was their brother. Scott had agreed with Gordon's decision, saying he would have done the same thing. Scott sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers on his temples. The day had been a long, stressful and tiring for them all. He opened eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Gordon looked at him.

"Scott." He jerked his head and Scott opened his eyes to see the Doctor approaching. He stood up and Virgil joined him. His two younger brothers flanking him either side, he waited for the doctor to speak.

Dr Katrina Smith had always prided herself on being the best surgeon Royal Darwin had to offer. When the call had come in from International Rescue she'd leapt at the chance. And then, when questioning the young redhead operative, she'd inadvertently found out that the good looking young man with the iron bar in his leg, was their brother. Now, looking at the three young men standing there in International Rescue uniforms, she could see the family resemblance from all of them. She had promised the young man, Gordon, she think his name was, that she would keep their secret. She removed her cap and undid the back of her surgical gown, throwing it in the nearby bin. Taking his chart, she approached the brothers, smiling slightly.

"G'day folks. Now, who's in charge?" The tall brown haired young stepped slightly forward.

"I am. How's John?" She smiled gently at them, easing their minds.

"He'll be fine. He's a fighter that's for sure. He was also extremely lucky. The iron bar didn't hit his bone but did severe major blood vessels in his leg. We grafted some blood vessels from his other leg over and they took really well and that repaired the damage. There's some minor damage to the muscles in his leg, but rehab will take care of that. He's not out of the woods yet though, we did have to give him three litres of blood, he'd lost that much. But all in all, I'm extremely hopeful for his recovery. He's been moved to the high security section of ICU and I've left strict orders only the two senior nurses, and yourselves and myself obviously, are to be allowed in. I hope that relieves your mind somewhat." Scott sighed in relief.

"Yes, thank you Doctor. We appreciate you looking after him, and your help in this." Katrina smiled gently at him.

"A few years ago you guys saved a mate of mine in New Zealand, so I figure I owe you one. Anything me and mine can do, let us know." Scott smiled.

"Thank you. Now, do you know what room our other friend was taken to?" Katrina glanced at her chart and read through it.

"Ah yes, Lady Penny. She's down in room three, down on the second floor." Scott glanced at Virgil, who nodded in agreement and then back at Katrina.

"Could we ask that she be moved to be up with John? They are engaged and he'll worry if she's not close by." Katrina grinned and gave a tiny dramatic sigh with a wink at them to say she was teasing slightly.

"It's always the good looking ones that are taken. No worries mate, I'll take care of it. Now, John's going to be out of it for at least six more hours. You may want to get out of those uniforms, find somewhere to stay and therefore be a tad more inconspicuous." Scott grinned and looked at the other two. They hadn't even thought about getting out of their uniforms, so worried about John they had been.

"Okay, Gordon, you stay here. Virgil and I will go home, grab father and come back. We'll bring back some clothes for you okay." Gordon nodded in agreement.

"I can help their Scott. I can scrounge something up for him in the meantime."

"Great. Thank you. Before we go though, can we see him?" Katrina grinned.

"Thought you'd want to do that, come with me please." She led them up to the next floor and along a corridor. She gestured for them to enter the room and moved away to talk to the nurse and the security guard. The three brothers entered the room and moved to John's beside. 

Scott glanced at Gordon, to see his reaction. Gordon was pale but seemed to be coping well, it brought back painful memories for him, but he wouldn't be anywhere else. They moved to his side and looked down at his still form.

His legs were under a raised cover and a drip was attached to the back of his right hand. An oxygen mask was over his face and the monitor beeped softly with his heartbeat. He was pale but was slowly getting some come colour back in his face. Scott reached down and clasped his brother's hand, Gordon doing the same on the other side of him. Virgil stood next to Scott and they watched him breath for a few moments. Gordon was the first to break the silence prevailing in the room, his words soft, thoughtful.

"You know, the first thing I remember after my accident was waking up to find John sitting in a chair, quietly reading to me 10,000 leagues under the sea. He knew how much I love that book, and thought it would help when I woke to hear something from home. Every day I was in hospital, when it was his turn to sit with me, he'd read me more from that book, and others that he knew I loved." Scott and Virgil remained silent, staring down at their brother, letting Gordon speak. John looked so frail, so fragile lying there. Virgil cleared his throat awkwardly and then spoke softly as well.

"I think we often forget about how much we all depend on John. All that time he's up in Thunderbird Five, we tend to forget he's there, alone. He always is there for us when we need him. Sometimes even when we don't realise that we need him, he's there for all of us. And then just lately, when Alan needed him, he was there so selflessly, so effortlessly that we took him for granted, didn't we." Scott sighed, stroking John's limp hair, even when he was unconscious, the one lock of blond hair still hung over his eyes.

"Yes we did, didn't we. And look what it almost cost us as a family. It almost cost us John's sanity and stability. And we must make sure that we never, ever take him for that granted again. We must never let John forget that we love him, and that we do care about him, even when he's far away from us in Thunderbird Five. And we have to support him during his recovery and his rehab." Gordon looked up from where he was holding John's other hand, his face determined and strong.

"That will be my job. He helped me during mine, it's only fair I return the favour." Scott and Virgil both smiled, knowing that the bond the two of them was just as strong as the bond between Scott and Virgil. In fact, John was the only person Gordon would let help him through his rehab, so it was really only natural for Gordon to want to do the same. Just then the door opened and Katrina walked back in, smiling gently.

"Okay, gentlemen, only one person at a time." She handed Gordon some scrubs. "Sorry, best I could do on short notice." He nodded at her, taking them off her.

"Thank you." He quickly peeled off his sash and top, gently placing the photo of John and Penny next to John's head. He handed Scott his tunic and slipped on the scrubs.  
"That way, anyone looking in, will think your staff watching over him. Now, I've left orders for you guys to be allowed in and out as you please, but only one person at a time." They nodded and she opened the door, to let them out. Giving Gordon a smile, and John's hand a final squeeze, Scott and Virgil filed out of the room, following Katrina down towards the lifts. She handed them a key and gestured to an elevator off to one side.

"This is the secure express elevator, we use it when we have special cases that need extra security. Here's the key for it. You and your family are welcome to use it to your hearts content while he's here. And don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Scott took the key from her and smiled in gratitude. It was pleasing to see how well John would be looked after while he was here.

"Thank you, for everything." Katrina just blushed and shrugged.

"Hey, it's okay. The whole world owes you guys, now get going, get home, come back with the rest of your family and bring your brother a change of clothes." Laughing softly, relief at John being okay finally catching up with them, they left.

@@@@

A couple of days had past and finally John was coherent enough to understand what had happened to him and that he'd be out of action for a little while. Scott and Virgil had returned with Jeff and they had booked into a near by hotel for the meantime. No one twigged that they were the International Rescue people that had brought him in the other day. Only Katrina knew and she'd assured Jeff that she would keep their secret. He had been profuse in his thanks for her good work, and later that day, a donation of two million dollars had been made to the hospital research fund. He'd been relieved to see John in one piece, sort of. Jeff had been by his side when he'd finally awoken, relieved that John would be all right. His brother's visiting him one after the other had then inundated John and he'd been overwhelmed with emotion. He'd even managed to joke with Alan via radio that this was one way for him to get Alan to return the favour of staying in Thunderbird five for all those months. Alan had replied that was fine, but next time, could he think of getting out of Thunderbird Five duty without giving Alan a heart attack thank you very much? That had given them all a much-needed laugh.

Twenty four hours after John had finally woken, he was finally aware enough and the pain was under control enough, that he was moved to a more private location, but still in a secure wing of the hospital. His days were filled with his brothers making sure he wasn't alone and showering him with love and good-natured affection. Gordon read to him, wryly returning the favour, some of the books he'd been meaning to catch up on. They ended up having a pretty interesting discussion on the merits of an action story versus some of the great classics. Scott kept him amused by playing cards and cheating outrageously at snap and poker, taking terrible advantage that John couldn't snap properly. Virgil had laughingly decided to capture John's predicament in pastel, and spent the time drawing him while chatting about the latest musical trends and his idea for some lyrics to a tune he'd written. John had been forever trying to persuade Virgil to try and publish his music, but Virgil was being uncharacteristically stubborn about it. His father had sat with him a few times and they had discussed, when John had been awake and aware enough, the latest in space exploration. But each of his brothers and his father spent a couple of hours at a time with him, when he was awake and sat with him when he was asleep. Everything was looking good for him to have a speedy and good recovery.

But John was concerned though; he hadn't seen Penelope, yet Scott told him she was fine, as he'd seen her. The only thing he knew was that she'd gotten a broken wrist, three cracked ribs and some bruising. He was starting to wonder maybe she'd changed her mind, and didn't want to marry him. He looked up from where he had been trying to read through a magazine, and glanced over at Scott, his current guardian.

"Scott, you're sure she's fine." Scott sighed and put down his magazine.

"She's fine John, for the tenth time this hour. What's really the matter Johnny? I know all about the proposal." John looked over, stunned.

"You do? And that she accepted?" Scott grinned at him.

"Yes. And I think you did the right thing." John sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"I think so to. But why hasn't' she come to see me? Is she mad with me or something?" Scott sighed, he'd been expecting this and was prepared for it.

"She's been busy fobbing off reporters and well wishers. It's gotten so bad that Parker has had to take up residence along with the security guard outside her room to let her have some privacy." John raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't realise. Why are they doing that?" Scott snorted softly and got up, pouring John a drink and handing it to him. He then sat down with a sigh.

"Somehow it got out that Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, that famous British socialite got injured while on vacation with a mystery man, and was rescued by International Rescue. So, it's big news. She's been fighting them off tooth and nail. So, the doctors say she can go home tomorrow and she's going to join Dad and the others at our hotel. So, once the furore has died down, she'll sneak in to see you, don't worry about it." John nodded, sipping the water.

"Thanks Scott. I know I sound silly, but, it's just that I've never felt this way about someone before, and I'm scared, and excited and frightened and everything all at once." Scott smiled at his younger brother and leaned over, patting his hand gently.

"I know how you feel John. I felt the same when I was with Sarah. But you know how that turned out." Scott had come to terms with that not so gentle break up a few years ago and now was just filled with regrets about what might have been. John looked at him, concern on his face.

"Your still not quite over her, are you Scott?" Scott smiled in spite of himself.

"Always looking out for others aren't you John? Never yourself." Scott sighed and leaned back in the chair. "And yes, I am over her, but doesn't stop me occasionally having regrets and thinking what might have been." John studied his brother a moment and then gave him a smile.

"No regrets Scotty, didn't we say that when Dad first put forward the idea for International Rescue. And we haven't had any, have we?" Scott smiled at John, amazed once more at the depths of his brother's perception.

"Yes I know. And I don't have any regrets, but sometimes you can't help but wonder." John smiled slightly, his eyes warm and loving towards his oldest brother.

"Occasionally. More so lately, in the last few weeks actually. Wondering what might happen and stuff. But I'm happy with my life, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Scott smiled at John and they shared a moment of fond remembrance of over the years they had spent on their father's dreams. John looked at Scott and then spoke softly.

"I've been doing some thinking about the future, especially after this happened." Scott looked at John sharply; something in his tone alerted him to the fact that his quietest brother was about to drop a bombshell. The last time John had spoke like this was when he'd calmly announced that he had asked Mary Briggs to the Prom and she'd accepted. Mary had been the target of all the older Tracy boys for that dance. Scott stared at John and braced himself.

"About what John? What's on your mind?" John didn't look at him, couldn't in fact. Obscurely he felt like he was about to betray Scott and he wasn't sure how his older brother would take it.

"You know how I told you the other night I was thinking about what to do with Pen and us being together." John's voice had gotten softer now, more uncertain, something none of the brothers had heard from him before.

"Yes. Go on John." Scott was getting worried now, he was half afraid John was going to say he was going to call things off between them.

"Well I was thinking, Pen and I could be together if we automate Thunderbird five and I go to work full time at Tracy Industries. That way I'm still helping you and Dad out, but can be with Pen without risking my neck every few months and possibly end up dead." The words came out in a sudden rush and John sounded slightly unsure of how they would be received. Scott raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother. John was serious about this; his eyes were wary but determined. Scott sat back in shock for a few moments. He'd never thought John would be the first to leave International Rescue, he'd actually had his money pegged on Alan leaving to marry Tin-Tin. He and Virgil even had a bet about it as well. He looked up to see John watching him warily.

"Well, say something, please." Scott just shrugged.

"What do you want me to say John. To be honest, I'd never thought I'd hear those words come from you, that's for sure." He visibly straightened up and gave John a smile. "But whatever your choice, I'll support you 100%, you know that." John gave a small sigh of relief, pleasure on his face, his eyes warm.

"Thank you Scott, that means a lot. Especially from you." Scott smiled at him just as the doors opened and in walked Gordon, book in hand.

"Change over time guys." Scott grinned and winked at John.

"I don't know Gordon. John's been bragging about what he's going to leave for me in his will next time he decides he wants to get stuck in the middle of a cyclone again." Gordon laughed and stuck his tongue out at Scott. Laughing, Scott left and Gordon sat down, opening the book. John smiled warmly at his younger brother, glad Gordon was here. He could always make John feel better when he was feeling down, and at the moment, he was really down.

"So, what torturous novel do you have for me today?" Gordon laughed as he sat down and opened the book. He loved to be able to spend time with John and repay the favour and love that John had given him all those years ago when he'd been hurt.

"Just a rather interesting book that I came across in father's library a few weeks ago I thought you'd like to take back with you. Interestingly enough, it's a fantasy novel, something I didn't expect to find in the library." John looked intrigued.

"Really? Didn't think father was into fantasy novels."

"Neither did I, but it's a good book. I've just finished reading it." Gordon settled himself and looked up.

"Ready?"

"Sure thing. What's it called?" Gordon held it up for him to see.

"It's called The Redemption of Althalus by David Eddings. It's quite good." John relaxed and closed his eyes, knowing Gordon would stop if he fell asleep.

@@@@

Scott slipped out of John's room quietly disturbed. John was talking about leaving International Rescue but was also terrified Penny didn't love him any more and that's why she hadn't been to see him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He sighed and moved down the hallway to Penny's room. He nodded to Parker, who had come back from holidays after hearing what had happened, and after knocking, went in. Penny was sitting up, dressed, smiling warmly in welcome at him.

"Scott, how lovely to see you again. How are you?" The bruise on her face not marring her beauty at all and even the plaster on her wrist was pink in line with her outfit. Scott came over and sat down with her, smiling at her slightly.

"Good thank you Penny. I've just been with John. He's worried your mad at him or something because you haven't seen him yet." Penny looked away, unable to meet his eyes, her demeanour unsure. 

"I'm not sure if I want to see him at the moment Scott to be honest, I'm slightly frightened of what I'll see. I guess I still have the picture in my mind of him being that hurt. You may be used to that sort of thing but I'm not. I keep seeing over and over again in my mind. He asks me to marry him, we kiss and then the next moment the roof caves in and he's throwing himself over me. I can't get that image out of my mind, so, for the moment it's enough for me to know that he's okay." Scott sighed, frustrated slightly and still in shock over John's words to him. He looked at her, his voice soft and warm, trying to be supportive.

"Well, I don't know what's happening between you two Penny, or if you'll stick to your acceptance of his proposal, but I can tell you that if you do, he's going to leave International Rescue and work at Tracy Industries full time, so he can be with you. He loves you that much Penny." Penny stared at him in shock, his words startling her. She had no idea John would do that. They hadn't spoken about the future at all, and now he was talking of leaving International Rescue for her. She shook her head and sighed.

"I intended to keep my word to him, but I can't have him leaving International Rescue! He's too important, you all are!" Scott looked at her, frowning.

"I know that Penny, John's especially important to us. But he loves you dearly, that's plain to see, and he doesn't want you to go through what father went through when Mum was killed. He doesn't want to go out on a rescue and not come back, he thinks that would be too unfair on you." Penny looked at him, stunned at his words. She shook her head at his words.

"No. I will not allow him to do that. Sure, there is a small risk of him getting hurt or killed during a rescue, you all face that. But I will not have him throw all that away because of me." Scott looked at her, stunned by the strength of her words. He gave her a tiny grin.

"You don't know yet just how stubborn John can be. He feels that it would be unfair to you, ask you to marry him and then have him away the majority of the year on Thunderbird Five. And then when he is on the ground, risking his life on rescues. He loves you too much to ask you to do that for him. He feels this is an acceptable compromise." Penny shook her head again.

"No, it's not an acceptable compromise, not to me. I love John for what he does and who he is. If he gives it all up, that would be asking him to change himself and who he is for me, and that would be totally unfair. I haven't asked him to do this, and I won't let him do it either. I don't mind that he'll be away some times, and others he'll be risking his life to save people. That's who he is, and I wouldn't change that for anything." Penny stood up, a determined look on her face. "And I'll just make dam sure that he understands that. I want to marry him and who he is, not have him change everything in his life for him. If you'll excuse me Scott, I have to go and sort out your brother." She left her stride determined and strong. Scott chuckled slightly; knowing his brother was in for an interesting discussion with her. He wouldn't be in John's shoes right now for all the money in the world.

@@@@

John had gotten drowsy and was almost asleep when the door opened and in walked one very angry and determined looking Penelope Creighton-Ward. Gordon took one look at her face and decided that prudence was the better form of valour. John's eyes had opened when he heard the door open and he smiled when he saw it was Penny. Gordon stood and grinned.

"Um, I'll see you two love birds later." He left quickly, closing the door behind him. John smiled warmly at her.

"Pen! It's great to see you! I'm so happy you're alright!" Penny moved over to his side, her eyes flashing and she crossed her arms.

"That may be so, but what's this I hear from Scott about you going to leave International Rescue!" John winced at her words; he was planning on telling her but later, when he could find the words.

"I was going to tell you Pen, I truly was." Penny wasn't mollified.

"Do you want to tell me why you're doing this stupid thing?" John winced again, she wasn't happy that's for sure. But he had to tell her now, didn't he. Silently he thanked his older brother for spilling the beans on him and vowed revenge. He sighed and looked at her, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Look Pen, I love you so much that it hurts. But I will not put us into a situation where you only see me about four months of the year and even then I'll be going on rescues and could end up dead. I will not put you through all the worry and wondering like that. And then if something does happen, I'll be leaving you alone, and I don't want that either. I don't want you to be left behind and be alone. I won't do that to you. I want to be a part of your life Pen, so much so that I will give it all up, everything, to be with you." Penny just sighed as she listened to his words. She uncrossed her arms and reached over, taking his hand. 

"John, I don't care about any of that. I don't care that I wouldn't see you that often, or that you'd be putting yourself in danger on rescues. If you stayed down here on the ground and didn't do rescues you'd be killing a part of yourself off, the part that I love about you. I will not allow you to make that sacrifice for me, for us." She reached up and stroked his hair and her hand rested on his face. "John, you are who you are, as am I. I will continue my work for your father, and you will continue your most important work as the voice of International Rescue. I will not let either of us change our lives so much so that one or the other is miserable. I value our love too much to do that."

"But Pen, what if something happens to me and your left alone? I couldn't bare that thought." John's voice was stricken and Penny smiled gently.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that. Considering the work I do for your father, sometimes I'm the one that may not come home. And neither of us will be alone John, we have your family, and they will always be there, won't they." John thought a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, they will be." John sighed and gave her a tiny smile. "Guess I was over reacting wasn't I?" She laughed and leaned over, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, you were. Now, that's settled then – neither of us will discontinue our lives, we will continue to serve International Rescue and we will make the time we have together special, agreed?" John smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

"Agreed. I love you Penny." Penny smiled and leaned down, grinning at him.

"I love you to John. For now and ever." They kissed and everything was all right again between them. After a few moments they broke apart and John grinned at her.

"So, how do you feel about an April wedding?"

@@@@

Epilogue – Seven months later.

"And in social news today it was announced that Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward has secretly married John Tracy of Tracy Industries in a small wedding in the private chapel on her estate this weekend. In a statement issued by Mr Jeff Tracy, President and founder of Tracy Industries, he stated that he was extremely pleased to have Lady Penelope join his family and that he wished them all the best for the future. Reporters were unable to contact either party for comment. And in news just to hand, International Rescue has just saved a dozen people trapped in a burning building in the heart of London, authorities say that if not for the timely arrive of these brave and gallant individuals, lives would have been lost…. And now, on to sport."

The End.


End file.
